Hidden Tales of Mayroon Kaming
by Chic White
Summary: Drabble, ficlet, etc dari "Mayroon Kaming". Bisa sequel maupun prequel. Mungkin tentang KurooYachi, mungkin tentang MantanKacung Band, mungkin minion lain. Mostly KurooYachi tho. Titipan pesan dari Hajime dan Tetsu : "Jangan baca ini. Tooru saja kalah ampasnya."
1. Disclaimer and Author's Note

**Hak cipta Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Haruichi. Karya ini dibuat semata untuk memenuhi dahaga asupan penulisnya, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

 **Awalnya saya menjanjikan sequel khusus dari KurooYachi dan jujur saya juga sudah berusaha membuat oneshot romance mereka. _But let's face it_ , saya sedang tidak dalam posisi produktif menulis dan hasilnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi saya.**

 **So, here we goes... Satu publish untuk menambah jumlah karya tidak jelas saya (lol) yang isinya drabble, ficlet, or maybe oneshot dari Mayroon Kaming. Bisa sequel maupun prequel. Timeline acak, sesuai dengan plotbunny yang lewat di kepala wakaka.** **Sedia fanservice. Go ask and I'll figure out something :)**

 **Salam** **Petok,** **Chic** **White**.


	2. Ketika Mereka Tahu

**Starring : MantanKacung Band**

 **Warning : chatfic**

 **~o~o~**

 **Ketika Mereka Tahu**

 **~o~o~**

 **[MantanKacung Band]**

 **Master pianika :** _TETSU! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA KAU HARUS ON SEKARANG JUGA!_

 **Master pianika :** _TETSU!_

 **Master pianika :** _TETSUUU!!!!_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa, ampas?!_

 **Master pianika :** _AKU TIDAK PEDULI!_

 **Master pianika :** _TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!_

 **Ba dum cess :** _On tuh._

 **Bayi bongsor :** _BRO! KITA BUKAN KORAN! JANGAN DIBACA DOANG!_

 **You :** _Heboh banget dah. Ada apaan? Aku masih jetlag, sialan. Aku pengen istirahat!_

 **Master pianika :** _KEI BILANG KAU MELAMAR HITOKA?!_

 **Ba dum cess :** _...wtf?_

 **Bayi bongsor :** _BENERAN BRO?!_

 **You :**

 _[ **Y** **ou** left this chat]_

 _[ **Master** **pianika** added you]_

 **Master Pianika :** _JANGAN KABUR! JELASIN! TERAKHIR KALI KITA NGOBROL LU BILANG MAU LAMAR UDAH MAPAN AJA NANTI!?_

 **You :** _Memang nanti kalau sudah mapan! Aku cuma ketemu ibunya buat booking \W3-/_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Takut ditikung ya? Cie._

 **Ba dum cess :** _Beneran LDR nih? Cie._

 **Ba dum cess :** _Pasti udah kangen ya? Cie._

 **Ba dum cess :** _Tikung jangan?_

 **You :** _Silakan kalau berani. :) (middle finger)_

 _[ **You** left this chat]_

 _[ **Ba dum cess** added you]_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Eh, tapi serius itu langsung ketemu ibunya? Terus ibunya setuju? Tapi kan kamu malu-maluin? Ibunya tahu?_

 **You :** _Makasih lho. :)_

 _[ **You** left this chat]_

 _[ **Master**_ _ **pianika** added you]_

 **Master** **pianika :** _Sekali lagi left, kupecat jadi sohib, lu!_

 **Master** **pianika :** _Untuk ukuran seorang jomblo veteran, kau punya nyali juga ya Hajime. Emang tahu caranya nikung orang?_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Diem lu, pensiunan playboy!_

 **Bayi** **bongsor :** _Eh tapi Hajime gak salah sih Tooru. Tetsubro emang suka malu-maluin._

 **Master** **pianika :** _Ngaca gih, Kou!_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Lu juga ngaca sana, ampas!_


	3. Reuni

**Starring :** **MantanKacung Band**

 **Warning :** **absurd. Probably.**

 **~o~o~**

 **Reuni**

 **~o~o~**

Tetsurou turun dari ojek online, langsung masuk ke restoran tempat reuni diadakan. Ia tertawa macam hyena saat nyaris semua mantan teman-teman sekelasnya tersedak makanan mereka.

"BRO! DAH LAMA GAK MAKAN JENGKI YA GAYAMU KEK BINTANG HOLLYWOOD MASA!" Koutarou menggebrak mejanya dengan penuh semangat membara.

Tooru kelilipan garpu. Diam-diam pundung karena tidak terima penampilan Tetsurou lebih keren darinya. Anak yang biasa kalau dibawa main pakai celana training, kaos, tambah jaket atau kalau sedikit rapi pake celana jeans warna luntur, kaos, dan jaket jeans macam preman; kini tampil kece dengan jeans coklat, ikat pinggang mengkilap, kaos gelap, dan sepatu bermerk. Kacamata hitam nyangkut di jambul khatulistiwanya.

"Anjir kerasukan setan _boyben_ lu?!" kata salah satu makhluk yang ada di sana.

"Ini salah satu hadiah dari perusahaan yang menyewa jasaku." Dia bergabung di meja MantanKacung Band, duduk songong dengan kedua kaki diangkat ke atas meja. "Dijual bisa dituker hp, _btw_ ," tambahnya tak kalah songong.

Semua langsung heboh.

"ANJIR!"

"SI TET!"

"BAGI-BAGI WOI!"

"CIPRATKAN KEGANTENGAN LU PLIS!"

"TETSU NIKAHIN GUA PLIS!"

Dan itu semua teman laki-lakinya.

Tetsurou tertawa, kali ini tawa normal. Ia buat duduknya jadi normal juga.

"Aku nikahin tapi kau tidurnya di kandang anjing aja, ya?"

Ya meski mulutnya tetap tidak normal sih.

"GELUT AYO!"

Satu-satunya yang cukup waras, alias Hajime, bertanya. "Pulang kapan?"

"Tiga hari lalu. Kemaren kan ultahnya Hitoka, hehe." Cengiran malu dipasang, Tetsurou menggaruk pipinya grogi. "Besok juga berangkat lagi ke Australia. Ada proyek. Sebulan mungkin di sana. Mampir bentar kebetulan aja kalian ngadain hari ini, jadi bisa datang."

"Sekali proyek gitu dapet berapa, Tet?"

"Kalau cuma konsul biasa minimal 75 di tangan. Kalau proyek _full management_ minimal 200."

"Dua ratus ribu?" Koutarou bertanya.

"Juta." Tetsurou menyeruput kopi entah milik siapa di meja itu. Ia kembali tertawa seperti hyena saat teman-temannya tersedak berjamaah.

"Bohong kamu _bro_?" Koutarou memicing.

"Serius kok."

Tersedak berjamaah diulangi.


	4. Kamu Kenal?

**Starring :** **KurooYachi ft Oikawa and OC**

 **Warning :** **absurd. Probably.**

 **~o~o~**

 **Kamu Kenal?**

 **~o~o~**

Hitoka mengernyit heran melihat kehebohan di auditorium utama kampus. Seminar seputar bisnis—entah apa dia tidak mengerti—baru saja dilaksanakan di sana.

"Hitokaaaaa! Maaf kamu jadi nyusulin ke sini!" Ami, teman satu asramanya mengatupkan tangan dan menunduk sedikit—meminta maaf. Dia lupa meninggalkan kunci di penjaga asrama dan malah membawanya.

Hitoka tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak itu menguap sedikit—hasil kurang tidur selama berminggu-minggu mengejar _deadline_ tugas.

"Eh, tahu gak? Tadi pengisi acaranya masih muda! Ganteng pula! Uuuuu! Kalau kau lihat tadi waktu ketua BEM sama pematerinya berdiri bersebelahan, menyilaukan banget!" Ami curhat soal seminar yang baru saja diikutinya.

Hitoka meringis kecil. Pantas saja mahasiswi yang keluar banyak yang heboh tidak jelas begitu. Rupanya Kak Tooru ada di sana. Bersama narasumber yang sepertinya tak kalah menawan pula.

"Hitoka!"

 _Speaking of the devil_. Itu suara Kak Tooru yang manggil. Hitoka mengerut keningnya. Dia butuh tidur dan sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk meladeni Kak Tooru sekarang. Apalagi Ami sudah manyun penuh kecemburuan begitu.

Untung Ami ini temannya. Kalau _fangirl_ lain sih pasti sudah menatapnya seolah ingin menguliti Hitoka.

"Ayo pulang, Ami!" Hitoka menarik tangan teman sekamarnya itu.

" _Asdfghjkl_. Hitoka, Kak Tooru bareng pemateri yang tadi! Ngobrol bentar sama Kak Tooru yayaya? Aku pengen memandangi merekaaaaa!"

Hitoka mengabaikan itu dan lanjut menyeret temannya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Gak kangen, nih?" Satu godaan diberikan, tapi bukan suara Kak Tooru. Hitoka reflek berhenti dan berbalik menatap sumber suara. Matanya membelalak.

Kak Tooru bersiul keras.

Ami menatap ketiganya bingung. Ketika sosok narasumber seminar yang baru saja Ami bicarakan berjalan ke arah mereka, anak itu menyikut Hitoka. "Kamu kenal?" bisiknya.

Hitoka tidak menjawab. Gadis itu mematung dengan mata membola.

"Hai. Kamu pasti Ami, teman sekamarnya Hitoka, kan?" tanya sang Narasumber.

Ami rasanya ingin menjerit dinotis idola barunya. Akan tetapi, pertanyaan yang didapat membuat anak itu semakin kebingungan. Mereka saling kenal?

"I-iya Kak." Ami menjawab gugup.

"Minta tolong, boleh?" tanya yang bersangkutan sembari memasang senyum 5 watt.

 _Kau minta aku jual ginjal dan jantung pun aku rela_ , batin Ami nista.

"Tolong buat seolah-olah Hitoka ada di asrama ya? Aku mau culik dia." Senyumnya melebar. "Hitoka~"

Ami mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Hanya perasaannya atau Hitoka terlihat ketakutan?

Tanpa aba-aba, Hitoka balik badan lari jalan.

"WOI! JANGAN LARI! SINI KAMU! BERAPA HARI KAMU TIDAK TIDUR KEMARIN?!"

"AKU NUGAS KAK!"

"PERJANJIANNYA KAMU HARUS TIDUR MESKI CUMA SETENGAH JAM!"

"ENTAR KEBABLASAN!"

Melihat Tooru tertawa kesetanan, Ami bergidik sendiri. Saat doi menepuk pundaknya dan bilang, " _fyi_ , itu tadi tunangannya Hitoka." Sejuta imajinasi yang ia kumpulkan saat seminar tadi pecah berkeping-keping dan terbawa angin tak bersisa.


	5. Empat September

**Starring :** **KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **aneh. Yakin deh.**

 **~o~o~**

 **Empat September**

 **~o~o~**

Ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Hitoka membatin, mungkin belakangan ini dia terlalu banyak belajar sampai-sampai kelelahan yang dirasakannya mulai mengaburkan kenyataan. Nada dering ponselnya terdengar jelas memecah keheningan. Satu nama kontak ditampilkan sebagai pemanggil.

 _ **Panggilan masuk 'Kak**_ **Tetsurou'**

 _ **Angkat?**_

 _ **Panggilan tak terjawab**_

Sunyi kembali. Hitoka memicingkan matanya—berusaha memindai layar—mencari secuil tipuan di sana. Tetapi, tak ada yang berubah.

Ketika ponselnya kembali melantunkan dering yang sama oleh pemanggil sama pula, Hitoka tak sengaja melepaskan ponselnya. Benda elektronik itu ditarik gravitasi menghantam buku yang ada kurang lebih 5 cm di bawahnya. Wajar jika Hitoka terkejut. Sudah tiga bulan sama sekali tak ada komunikasi di antara mereka, meski hanya pesan singkat. Tahu-tahu dihubungi, jam segini pula.

Sebelum sambungan telepon itu berubah menjadi panggilan tak terjawab, Hitoka segera mengangkatnya. "Halo, Kak," sapanya.

 _"Hei. Aku gak ganggu tidur, kan?"_ Kak Tetsurou tertawa kikuk di seberang.

"Enggak, Kak. Aku masih belajar." Hitoka menyender ke kursi, sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

 _"Cie yang sudah naik kelas tiga~"_ Dengusan kecil terdengar, Hitoka yakin Kak Tetsurou sedang tersenyum. _"Seimbangkan waktu belajar dan istirahat, oke?"_

Hitoka hanya bergumam.

 _"Tumben diem. Bete?"_

Hitoka menegadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Anak itu menjawab, "enggak. Capek aja."

 _"Hoo ... Begitu, ya ..."_

Hening sejenak. Sesekali terdengar suara kendaraan yang melintas. Penasaran, Hitoka bertanya, "kakak lagi di mana?"

 _"Jembatan Westminster nih."_ Helaan nafas terdengar. _"Sungai Thames selalu bisa menenangkanku."_

Seketika Hitoka tersadar. Sejak pertama bilang "hei", intonasi suara Tetsurou terdengar aneh.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?"

 _"Oh, aku baik~!"_ Jawaban dengan keceriaan semu tertangkap telinga, rasanya Hitoka ingin mencubit orang yang berbicara.

"Kakak pikir bisa mengelabuiku?" Hitoka menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Seharusnya Kak Tetsurou tahu, cukup mendengar suara saja setidaknya Hitoka bisa menangkap suasana hatinya.

 _"Kau pikir kau bisa mengelabuiku juga?"_ Begitu pun sebaliknya. _"Ayo, sini! Keluarkan unek-uneknya! Semburkan semua! Aku, Tetsurou Kuroo, akan siap menampungnya! Huahahaha!"_

Hitoka mendengus geli. Meski Tetsurou sering mengatai tiga kawan sesama member MantanKacung Band, aneh; nyatanya yang memegang posisi paling aneh itu dirinya sendiri.

 _"Aku ingin pulang."_

Hitoka mengerjap. "Lho? Kenapa?"

 _Homesick_? Masa, sih?

 _"Aku ingin ada di sana untukmu."_ _Oh._ Tetsurou menghela napas lagi. _"Tadi Kei telepon. Katanya kamu berantem sama Ibu?"_

 _Dasar_ _pengadu!_ —batin Hitoka sebal.

 _"Dengar, Hitoka. Aku bukannya mau menyuruhmu untuk membangkang sih, tapi kalau urusan jurusan kuliah, pura-pura tuli dari omelan orangtua itu patut dicoba. Usulan Ibu sama sekali tidak kau minati, kan?"_

"Nilaiku paling stabil di Biologi, Kak. Guruku ikut mendukung usulan Ibu kalau aku sebaiknya menyusul Kak Tooru mengambil FMIPA." Hitoka menggigit bibir bawahnya, merekam kilas kejadian tadi siang di sekolah. "Penolakanku tidak didengar karena aku sendiri masih belum tahu mau masuk apa."

Hitoka berharap barangkali Kak Tetsurou bisa memberikan wejangan atau tips untuk menyudahi tekanan yang ia dapat dari Ibu dan walikelasnya. Eh, selanjutnya, Kak Tetsurou malah tertawa terbahak-bahak! Perlu usaha ekstra agar Hitoka tidak mengakhiri panggilan itu.

 _Heu_ , si Kakak! Mentang-mentang sudah kuliah duluan dan dari kecilnya sudah banyak menggantung mimpi, anak yang masih galau soal jurusan seenaknya dia tertawakan!

"Ketawain aja terus! Benar kata Kak Koutatou, Kakak ini senang tertawa di atas penderitaan orang!"

Tawa Tetsurou semakin mengeras.

 _"Sebentar—bffft, jangan ngamuk dulu, sayang."_ Tetsurou berdeham. _"Aku tertawa karena, I mean, seriously girl? Kau serius tidak tahu mau masuk mana?"_

Hitoka mencicit, "salah, ya?"

 _"Bukan gitu. Biasanya anak kelas tiga galau itu kalau belum menemukan minat atau bakatnya. Sedangkan kau? Hei, Hitoka, gambarmu bagus! Kau jelas punya bakat di sana. Kau juga selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau seni. Kenapa tidak coba seni atau desain?"_

Hitoka mengernyit. "Tapi gambarku tidak sebagus it—"

 _"—Omong kosong! Susul Tooru ke kampusnya, tapi ambil jurusan yang berbeda. Kurasa dengan begitu Ibu tidak akan terlalu keberatan."_

"Baiklah. Akan kupikirkan."

 _"Masih ada unek-unek, sayangku?"_ Kalau ini panggilan video, Hitoka yakin Kak Tetsurou akan mengedipkan matanya.

Hitoka tertawa geli. Ia merasa lebih baik. "Sudah. Kakak sendiri?"

 _"Tepat saat mendengar kau tertawa, aku langsung baik-baik saja."_

Hitoka terkikik. "Jangan gombal. Kata Kei tidak pantas."

 _"Aku serius."_ Suara Tetsurou memelan. _"Tawa darimu cukup untuk membuatku merasa aku bisa melakukan apa saja."_

Hitoka merasakan wajahnya memanas.

 _"Omong-omong, maaf aku jarang menghubungimu. Mengejar program cepat lulus ternyata tidak semudah bayanganku."_ Tetsurou tertawa. _"Doain ya. Biar cepat kembali padamu dan memenuhi janjiku untuk jadi teman hidupmu."_

Hitoka membuka jendela kamarnya—tiba-tiba merasa suhu udara meningkat drastis.

 _"Jam berapa di sana?"_

Hitoka melirik jam dinding sejenak. "Dua belas lebih, Kak," jawabnya, agak heran. Biasanya Kak Tetsurou selalu bisa mengkalkulasikan perbedaan waktu mereka dengan tepat. Tumben?

 _"Sekarang kamu tidur, ya. Inget, jangan mimpiin, nanti kangen._ " Hitoka mendengar suara langkah. Sepertinya sudah waktunya Kak Tetsurou kembali ke apartemen. _"Happy sweet seventeen."_

Kemudian, sambungan terputus bahkan sebelum Hitoka selesai memproses kalimat terakhir yang Kak Tetsurou ucapkan.

Segera Hitoka cek tanggal dan waktu di ponselnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu terpaku. Perlahan, matanya mulai basah.

Hari telah berganti. Empat September menyambut dini.

Hari ulang tahunnya.

Hitoka yakin, meski Kei tidak melapor sekalipun, malam itu Kak Tetsurou pasti tetap meneleponnya.

 _Terima kasih._

 **~o~o~**

 **A/N**

 **Spesial untuk Dek Rea tersompret tapi tetep kusayang atas nama Chic Black formerly Kurai no Hikari yang hari ini berulang tahun. Selamat tambah tua, Dek. Awas lho traktiran es krimnya nee tagih pas ketemu. Wish you all the best.**


	6. Pangkal Simpul

**Starring :** **KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **urf**

 **~o~o~**

 **Pangkal Simpul**

 **~o~o~**

 _"Namanya Tetsurou Kuroo. Dia itu antisosial tak berhati."_

Hitoka menatap sosok yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya dengan ragu. Halsduk tanda panitia LDKS bagian keamanan terikat di lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya tak henti mengelus kucing yang dipungutnya. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil dan ungkapan gemas dari sosok yang sama.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hitoka terpisah dari teman sekelompoknya di tengah kegelapan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terjebak dalam udara yang menusuk tulang ini. Sosok itu datang sebagai penyelamatnya, bahkan rela menanggalkan jaket tebal yang dipakai supaya Hitoka tidak merasa kedinginan.

Ini benar Kak Tetsurou? Anti sosial tak berhati yang terkenal di sekolah? Masa sih?

"Kak ... boleh tanya?" Hitoka memberanikan diri. Kucing saja tampak nyaman, kenapa ia harus takut? Artinya orang ini tidak se-berbahaya yang dikatakan orang-orang, kan?

"Silakan."

"K-kakak tahu kalau di sekolah banyak rumor yang beredar tentang Kakak?"

Langkahnya agak melambat. Tahu-tahu, kini mereka jalan bersebelahan. Lirikan mata sang senior terarah pada Hitoka. "Tahu," jawabnya. Dia tidak tersenyum, namun tidak menampakkan wajah angker yang Hitoka lihat selama acara LDKS berlangsung maupun ketika ia tak sengaja melihatnya di sekolah. "Kenapa?"

"Apa itu fitnahan?"

Hitoka ingin mengonfirmasi. Apa yang Kak Tetsurou lakukan padanya saat ini bertentangan dengan citranya di sekolah.

"Tergantung. Rumor yang mana dulu?" Kak Tetsurou mendengus geli.

"Katanya Kakak sering masuk BP karena berantem. Benar?"

"Benar, aku sering masuk BP." Bohong kalau Hitoka tidak terkejut saat melihat bibir seniornya tertarik sedikit—membentuk senyuman samar. "Bukan berantem, sih. Ngehajar pembuli di sekolah."

Hitoka mengernyit. Bukankah ini artinya Kak Tetsurou itu orang baik?

"Katanya ... Kakak ini ketua garong sekolah."

Senyum di bibirnya kian menjelas. "Ketua garong sekolah pernah menantangku berkelahi dan dia kalah. Setelah itu dia jadi menurut padaku. Mungkin itu penyebabnya?"

Satu pikiran terlintas di pikiran dan Hitoka tak sengaja menyuarakannya. "Kakak kalau senyum seremnya hilang..."

"Ha?"

"E-EH! M-maaf! I-itu maksudku—anu—"

 _Mati aku._

Hitoka kira ia akan mendapat tatapan _default_ Kak Tetsurou yang seramnya bisa membuat siapapun terkencing-kencing—dengar-dengar, guru _killer_ sekalipun. Tak disangka, apa yang didapatnya malah tawa renyah menenangkan jiwa.

Percikan rasa takut yang tersisa dalam diri Hitoka hilang begitu saja.

"Berarti kabar kalau kakak ini antisosial tak berhati itu fitnahan juga, ya?"

Tawa Kak Tetsurou terhenti.

"Aku antisosial, itu mungkin benar." Senyum lain muncul, wajahnya tampak berbahaya. "Aku tidak butuh sampah yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hitoka mengenal seorang Tetsurou Kuroo di luar rumor yang beredar.

ooo

Melihat rapornya dipenuhi angka sembilan, Tetsurou sudah dapat menebaknya. Naik ke kelas tiga dan masih mampu mempertahankan peringkat satu tidak membuatnya lantas berleha-leha. Justru ia semakin termotivasi untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas pilihannya dengan mudah.

Apa yang membuatnya terkejut ketika membuka rapor di hari kelulusan adalah keberadaan sebuah kertas yang terselip di halaman nilai terakhir. Sebuah kertas berisi tulisan _**Don't forget to smile**_ dalam _handlettering_ indah disertai karikatur yang ia yakini merupakan dirinya yang sedang tertawa. Tambahan catatan kecil di bawahnya _ **, Tawamu mengalihkan duniaku.**_

Semua benteng yang terbangun disebabkan trauma masa lalu hancur begitu saja. Hari itu, ia tertawa tanpa beban.

 _"Whoever you are, my secret admirer, thank you. From now on, I won't forget to smile and laugh."_

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Tetsurou Kuroo melangkah bebas.

ooo

Tak satu pun dari keduanya tahu, kalau jalinan takdir telah terhubung dan akan menjadi simpul kuat tak terpisahkan di masa depan.


	7. Rindu

**Starring :** **KurooYachi** **ft minion**

 **Warning :** **Saa na~**

 **~o~o~**

 **Rindu**

 **~o~o~**

Suasana formal pecah begitu murid terakhir kembali ke tempat duduk semula setelah menjabat tangan Pak Washijou dan menerima surat tanda kelulusan serta medali wisuda. _Ballroom_ hotel itu penuh dengan isak tangis dan canda tawa para alumnus baru. Meski MC sudah mempersilakan mereka untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan, nyatanya mayoritas murid masih sibuk peluk sana-sini dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Mengenang kembali tiga tahun kebersamaan yang pasti akan dirindukan setelah terjadinya perpisahan.

"Kalian harus sering main ke sini!" Tobio berkata tegas. Hidungnya tampak memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Bohong kalau Hitoka bilang ia tidak terkejut sekaligus terharu. Tobio, junior yang tertiban musibah terpilih jadi ketua OSIS itu payah dalam berekspresi. Siapa menyangka, dia akan menyampaikan ucapan selamat dengan ekspresi amat terbuka begini?

"Oho? Tobio sedih ditinggal kita?" Shouyou dan Kei bertukar seringai.

"Aku tidak sedih!"

"Cup cup cup. Jangan nangis, ya? Sini Kakak peluk, Dek~"

"Iya nanti kita sering main, bawain balon juga biar kamu senang~"

Hitoka mendengus geli memerhatikan ketiga laki-laki itu. Shouyou dan Kei bertos—memutuskan untuk bekerja sama membuat Tobio semakin malu. Mereka memang akrab untuk urusan mengusili Tobio.

Meskipun menjahili begitu, Hitoka yakin mereka juga terharu.

Seisi _ballroom_ tiba-tiba sunyi ketika musik latar berhenti berputar. Kemudian, lantunan indah dari piano di sudut ruangan—yang keberadaannya sekadar untuk dekorasi karena tak ada yang memainkannya—menghipnotis semua yang datang untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

 _River Flows in You—Yiruma_.

Melodi yang dibawakan begitu indah, mencubit hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Suasana baper semakin kentara. Bahkan Shouyou yang semula hanya ingin mengusili Tobio jadi terbawa perasaan juga.

Hitoka menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi—lebih tepatnya, tak mampu. Namun, bukan hanya suasana ruangan—yang terfokus dihantui bayang-bayang perpisahan gara-gara permainan piano—yang membuatnya berurai air mata. Identitas pemain piano itu adalah faktor utamanya.

Tetsurou Kuroo. Kakak kelas yang tetap ia sukai dan sayangi sekeras apapun Hitoka mencoba untuk menghapuskan perasaannya. Kakak kelas yang ia kira tak akan mungkin membalas perasaannya, tahu-tahu datang ke rumah untuk menemui ibunya. Alumnus dua tahun lalu yang meninggalkan Tanah Air untuk menuntut ilmu dan memintanya menunggu. Orang yang selama ini bertukar kabar dengannya melalui lisan maupun tulisan via ponsel. Orang yang dua tahun ini hanya ia lihat beberapa kali melalui video call.

Hitoka tak dapat melepas perhatiannya dari Tetsurou. Ia abaikan pekikan terkejut dan bisikan beberapa anak soal keberadaan pianis dadakan itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kei sudah menarik Tobio dan Shouyou agak menjauh. Memberi ruang untuk Hitoka dan Tetsurou yang mulai berjalan mendekat dengan tangan memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah.

 _"Happy graduation day,_ Hitoka." Buket itu berpindah tangan. "Selamat makan tidak enak dan tidur tidak nyenyak."

Tawanya tak pernah berubah. Namun, rasanya lebih indah dan menenangkan jika didengar langsung seperti ini.

"Kok diem? Nggak akan peluk?" Kekehan darinya membuat Hitoka nyaris lupa bernapas. "Kangen, kan?"

Hitoka memukulkan buket bunga pada si pemberi. Air mata semakin deras menghujam pipi gadis itu. "Kenapa gak ngabarin mau pulang?!"

 _"Surprise?"_ Tetsurou terkekeh. Hitoka ia tarik ke dalam dekapan. _"Don't cry. Such a waste of beautiful dress._ Kamu kelihatan jelek."

Hitoka menendang pelan kaki laki-laki di hadapannya. "Salah siapa, coba?!"

 _"Mine."_ Tetsurou melonggarkan dekapan. Senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika Hitoka menatapnya. _"Guilty as charged."_

"Berapa lama?" Hitoka bertanya di tengah isakan yang belum mau berhenti.

Tetsurou yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hitoka langsung menjawab, "dua hari. Maaf tidak bisa lama-lama. Lagi proses yusidium. Target wisuda nanti Agustus."

Jawaban itu membuat Hitoka merasa tidak enak.

"Eh, berarti lagi sibuk-sibuknya? Padahal gak usah ke sini. Ini kan cuma wisu—" Hitoka dibungkam oleh jari telunjuk Tetsurou yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Alasan utamaku ke sini bukan karena _your graduation day._ " Tetsurou menepuk puncak kepala Hitoka dan tersenyum lembut. _"I missed you and can't hold it anymore."_

Bukan hanya Hitoka yang merona mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan itu. Beberapa murid di sekitar mereka pun sama.

"Aih? Jadi merah? _So adorable~_ "

"Ih, Kakak!"

"Kenapa? Aku jujur, Hitoka. Aku rindu padamu."

Siulan datang saling menyahut, rasanya Hitoka ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

Meskipun begitu, hatinya berbisik kecil.

 _Aku juga rindu._


	8. Kencan Pertama

**Starring :** **KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **Tetsu's PoV** **. up to 2k**

 **~o~o~**

 **Kencan Pertama**

 **~o~o~**

Arloji menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi saat aku sampai di rumah Hitoka. Kemarin, sesaat sebelum berpisah dari hotel tempat acara kelulusan diselenggarakan, Ibu Hitoka mengundangku untuk sarapan bersama keluarga mereka. Maka, di sinilah aku sekarang.

Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Senyum kaku kuberikan pada Ibu Hitoka sebagai pembuka. Kuberikan kresek yang kubawa padanya.

"Apa ini? Padahal gak usah repot-repot, Nak!" Ibu Hitoka terkekeh. "Ayo masuk!"

"Itu _pudding_." Aku menggaruk pipiku. "Buatan adikku. Dia yang suruh bawa. Katanya, masa ke rumah calon mertua tidak bawa apa-apa?"

Tawa yang kudapat dari beliau menggerus rasa canggung dan semua kekhawatiranku.

"Sini, sini, langsung ke ruang makan!"

Aku mengikuti langkah wanita itu dengan tenang. Di ruang makan sudah ada Kei. Begitu melihatku dengan mata ngantuknya, Kei mengangguk singkat. Aku mengangkat tanganku sebagai balasan sapa.

"Duduk saja dulu. Calon istrimu belum selesai masak." Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. "Ibu tinggal sebentar, ya!"

Kei bersiul. Rasanya aku ingin melemparkan kursi yang kududuki ke arahnya.

Lalu, perhatianku teralihkan ketika mendengar pekikan nyeri. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sumber suara—terpisah oleh meja yang menyatu dengan tembok. Dia memunggungiku, tapi aku tahu itu Hitoka.

Ringisan kecil yang selanjutnya kudengar cukup untuk membuatku meninggalkan kursi dan menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Hitoka mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Keiris dikit."

"Seharusnya kamu hati-hati!" Aku mengomel. "Ada kopi hitam?"

"Ya habis aku kan kaget tahu-tahu ada Kakak!" Hitoka mengambil toples dan menyerahkannya padaku. Isinya kopi hitam. "Kakak mau ngopi? Biar kubuat—"

"Bukan untukku," tukasku, memotong omongannya.

Kutarik tangan Hitoka mendekati keran tempat cuci piring. Kubilas jarinya menggunakan air. Kemudian, setelah kukeringkan menggunakan sapu tanganku, luka sayat di tangannya kututup kopi hitam dan kutekan selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, bisa buat luka?" Hitoka menatap jarinya.

Aku mengangguk. Kualihkan pandanganku pada meja dapur. "Tinggal apa yang belum? Kubantu," tawarku.

"Kakak duduk lagi sama Kei. Kakak kan tamu!" Hitoka menolak.

"Ibumu bilang anggap saja rumahku sendiri." _Technically_ ibunya tidak bilang begitu, sih. Tapi itu adab dasar tuan rumah, kan? "Jadi, aku bukan tamu."

"Cuma tinggal numis kangkung aja, kok!"

"Tanganmu luka."

"Cuma sedikit doang, Kak!"

"Tetep luka."

Kemudian, suara siulan mengintrupsi perdebatan kami. Ibu Hitoka. "Ah, masa muda," godanya.

"Tinggal seret ke KUA aja sih, Tan!" Kei tertawa.

Wajah Hitoka merah padam. Dia mendorongku menjauh, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Ibu Hitoka menarikku kembali ke tempat duduk sambil terkikik. "Urusan masak biar Hitoka yang selesaikan, oke? Ibu mau mengadakan introgasi sesi dua."

"Introgasi sesi dua?" Aku tertawa geli. "Sesi satunya sudah?"

"Oh? Belum, ya? Walah, Ibu lupa!" Ibu Hitoka tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Ibu cuma ingin mengobrol."

"Satu menit 50 ribu ya," candaku.

"Kaya orang penting aja." Kei memutar bola matanya.

"Emang!" kataku. _Andai dia tahu_.

Ibu Hitoka tertawa. "Gimana kuliahnya? Katanya kamu ambil program cepat? Agustus tahun ini sudah wisuda?"

"Lancar kok, Bu. Masalah yang sempat datang pun berubah jadi berkah." Aku tertawa gugup. "Do'ain aja yusidiumnya lancar."

"Rencana setelah lulus?" Ibu Hitoka tersenyum. Perasaanku tidak enak, entah kenapa.

"Lanjut kuliah sambil kerja. Perusahaan tempat magang sudah merekrutku. Untuk beberapa tahun mungkin aku akan tetap di sana." Aku mengusap tengkukku, menghela napas. "Kalau aku sudah puas mencari ilmu dan pengalaman di luar, aku akan pulang."

"Kalau rencana melamar anak Ibu? Kapan?" Senyum wanita itu melebar.

 _Kan? Instingku selalu benar!_

"Ibu!" Hitoka memprotes. Anak itu mulai membawa hidangan ke meja makan. Kei inisiatif membantunya. "Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Ibu benar, kan? Masa Ibu tanya Nak Tetsurou kapan dia melamar Kei?" Ibu Hitoka melipat tangannya. _Ew_. "Kan yang dimintanya waktu itu kamu?"

"T-tapi kan ..." Hitoka menatapku sejenak, lalu ia cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya semakin merona.

 _Ah. Sial. Imut sekali._

"Kapanpun Hitoka siap." Aku berdeham. "Jelasnya Hitoka harus lulus kuliah dulu."

Aku sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan itu ketika selanjutnya sarapan dimulai hingga santap _pudding_ berisi obrolan ringan selesai, Hitoka tampak salah tingkah.

Pertemuan kami setelah dua tahun terpisah berhasil dilakukan tanpa kecanggungan. Kurasa kejutan yang kulakukan berperan banyak dalam hal ini. Aku tidak mau mengakhirinya seperti ini.

"Bu, izin culik Hitoka sampai sore, boleh?"

"Boleh. Sekalian Ibu titip belanja bulanan, ya!"

ooo

 **[MantanKacung Band]**

 **You :** _masbro_ _. Lagi sibuk gak?_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Aku_ _lagi kelas. Tapi dosennya nyantai kok. Kenapa?_

 **You :** _Butuh_ _saran._

 **Master** **pianika :** _Yo. Baru kelar kelas pagi nih. Saran apa?_

 **You :** _Kencan_ _pertama bagusnya ngapain ya?_

 **Master** **pianika :** _HAJIME! ANAK KITA SUDAH BESAR! (tears)_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Najis._

 **Master** **pianika :** _Rasanya_ _baru kemarin dia lancar nyanyi hime-hime daisuki. Ngidol Mimi Peri juga. (tears)_

 **You :** _Please_ _go die._

 **Master** **pianika :** _JAHAD KALEAN!_

 **You :** _Buruan_ _aku kudu ngapain? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Hitoka terlalu lama._

 **Master** **pianika :** _Sebentar._

 **Master** **pianika :** _Kau lagi sama Hitoka? Sekarang?_

 **You :** _Iya_

 **Master** **pianika :** _KOK PULANG GAK BILANG? DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! HAJIME! KUTUK DIA JADI BATU!_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Kalau lu aja yang gua kutuk jadi batu gimana? Lebih menguntungkan._

 **Master** **pianika :** _HAJIMEEE!!_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Batu gak bisa ngomong!_

 **You :** _Please_ _stop it you two! Jadi ini aku harus ngapain?!_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Ke taman? Ajak nonton? Ke arkade? Hmm..._

 **Master** **pianika :** _Dih, sok tahu. Padahal jomblo._

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Sesama jomblo jangan saling mengatai!_

 **You :** _Guys?_

 **Master** **pianika :** _Aku jomblonya baru! Hajime dari lahir!_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Libur semester nanti, awas aja._ :)

 **You :** _Guys_

 **Bayi** **bongsor :** _(lol) Seakan dunia milik berdua yang lain cuma ngontrak. (lol)_

 **Bayi** **bongsor :** _Gak ada ketentuan kencan pertama itu harus bagaimana dan mau ngapain. Yang penting kalian berdua menikmatinya._

 **You :** _Tooru_ _, aku mendeteksi keberadaan alien di grup ini._

 **Bayi** **bongsor :** _BRO JAHAT!_

ooo

"Jadi, mau ngapain nih?" Aku menggerutu kecil saat Hitoka menatapku aneh. "Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan ini!"

Hitoka tertawa. Itu membuatku lega. Setidaknya dia tidak sekikuk awal kami meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Jam 4 aku harus sudah sampai bandara." Aku menghela napas. "Ibumu nitip belanjaan juga. Biar sekalian, ke _mall_ aja gimana?"

"Aku ikut Kakak saja."

"Ke WC juga?" tanyaku usil.

Hitoka mencubit lenganku. "Enggak sampai segitunya!"

Aku tertawa. "Kalau ada film menarik, kita nonton. Kalau tidak ada, ke arkade mau?"

Hitoka mengangguk.

Jarak dari komplek rumah Hitoka ke _mall_ tidak jauh. Lima belas menit berjalan kaki, kami sudah sampai. Pengunjung yang datang cukup banyak, mengingat hari ini hari Sabtu.

Ketika sampai lantai 4 tempat bioskop berada, keherananku akan mayoritas muda-mudi yang datang terjawab juga. Satu film roman yang sedang viral masih diputar, rupanya. Pantas saja penuh sesak.

"Mau nonton itu?" Aku melirik poster _now showing_ di dekat pintu masuk bioskop. Mengisyaratkan agar Hitoka melihatnya.

"Aku sudah nonton." Hitoka terdiam. Ia memandangi poster itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kudeskripsikan.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku gatal ingin mengusili.

"Hitoka, kamu cantik," bisikku. Anak itu berjengit. "Tapi aku belum mencintaimu, gak tahu kalau besok. Tunggu aja."

Hitoka memukul lenganku. Wajahnya merah padam. "Kakak sudah nonton _Dilan 1990_ juga?" tanyanya.

"Cuma _trailer-nya_ saja." Aku terkekeh. "Tapi aku punya bukunya. Kumplit."

"Mau nonton sekarang?"

Gelengan kepala kuberikan sebagai penolakan. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu baper oleh laki-laki lain. Meski cuma aktor."

"Uh..." Hitoka memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Ayo ke arkade. Dua film yang tersisa genre-nya horror, sih."

Kami pun ke arkade.

Arkade ternyata cukup ramai. Saldo sudah diisi—meski harus mengantri, kami pun siap untuk bermain. Berbagai mesin dengan lampu berkedip menunggu untuk dimainkan. Suara latar masing-masing mesin saling bertabrakan dan cukup membuat kepalaku agak pening mendengarnya.

"Mau main yang mana dulu, nih?" tanyaku pada Hitoka.

"Boleh _Pump Up Prime_?" Aku menyeringai lebar mendengar permainan kesukaanku disebutkan oleh Hitoka. Langsung kutarik anak itu menuju permainan yang dimaksud.

" _Full mode_?" tanyaku.

Hitoka menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Siapa takut!"

Untuk memainkan _Pump Up_ , pemain berdiri di atas lantai dansa dan harus menginjak tombol sesuai dengan apa yang ditampilkan di layar—mengikuti irama lagu. Kecepatan dan tingkat kesulitan bisa dipilih oleh pemain. Dari level mudah yang hanya menginjak maksimal satu tiap detik, hingga level tersulit yang menuntut kelincahan kaki.

Aku cukup terkejut ketika tahu Hitoka bisa menyaingiku. Dia kalah di lagu terakhir karena baru pertama kali memainkan lagu itu, sedangkan aku sudah hafal polanya karena itu lagu yang tak pernah tidak kupilih jika bermain _Pump Up_.

"Kalau bau keringat maaf ya, Kak!" Hitoka tertawa. Sama denganku, badannya berkeringat.

"Tidak dimaafkan." Aku terkekeh. "Selanjutnya mau main apa?"

Hitoka menunjuk mesin permainan di sebelah kami. "Boleh?"

" _For you, my dear, anything._ "

Hitoka menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu kata-kata Stoick Agung, kan?" kata anak itu, meminta konfirmasi.

Aku mengangguk, membenarkan tebakan Hitoka yang tepat.

"Dasar tukang cari kesempatan!"

"Hahaha!"

ooo

Kami hanya bertemu sekali setelah dua tahun. Waktu yang dihabiskan bersama pun tidak sebanding dengan waktu penantian. Hanya dua jam bermain di arkade, lalu satu jam lain membuat keributan di supermarket _mall_ diselingi makan siang bersama.

Mungkin bagi pasangan lain, apa yang kami lakukan ini biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada hal romantis. Kalaupun aku menyisipkan gombalan receh, tujuannya untuk mengusili—Hitoka juga sadar akan hal itu. (Bukannya aku tidak mau berkata manis atau romantis. Menurutku, kata-kata seperti itu sebaiknya diucapkan kalau memang harus diucapkan. Selebihnya cukup buktikan dengan aksi.) Namun bagiku, tiga jam itu tak akan terlupakan. Lebih berarti dari adegan roman _mainstream_ yang ada di cerita mana pun.

Kalaupun hari itu kami tidak ke mana-mana, selama aku bersama Hitoka, aku yakin perasaan bahagia yang kurasa tak akan berbeda dari apa yang kurasakan saat itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku terus mengulang kilas balik kejadian di dalam kepala. Kepada para bintang, kubisikan rinduku pada Hitoka. Pertemuan singkat itu tidak mengurangi rinduku, namun membuatnya semakin besar. Menyadarkanku seberapa besar aku mencintainya.

ooo

 **To : Hitoka**

 _Pengumuman._

 _Hitoka_ _, sejak dua tahun lalu, aku sudah mencintaimu. Maaf aku berbohong di mall. Aku khilaf._


	9. Sang Penakluk

**Starring :** **Oikawa ft guru-guru**

 **Warning :** **kalau kalian pikir ini mustahil... Percayalah, ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi.**

 **~o~o~**

 **Sang Penakluk**

 **~o~o~**

 _"Namaku Tetsurou Kuroo. Tahun kemarin aku ditumbalkan menjadi ketua setelah ketua yang sebenarnya ambisius belajar dan tidak mau repot jadi kacung. Tahun ini ditumbalkan lagi jadi ketua di Mubes MPK. Salam kenal."_

 _"Inilah bro-ku, sang Penakluk Guru!"_

 _"Muah. Muah. Minta tanda tangannya nanti saja, ya!"_

Saat rapat pertama organisasi dan mendengar kata-kata Koutarou, Tooru menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Dua orang itu memang sering bertingkah aneh dan respon Tetsurou terlihat jelas bermain-main. Mungkin yang dimaksud Koutarou adalah Pak Washijou atau guru matematika.

Ketika naik kelas tiga dan mendapati dirinya sekelas dengan Tetsurou, Tooru mulai mengakui kalau Koutarou itu tidak sebodoh dan seaneh yang ia duga. Kata-katanya saat perkenalan waktu itu bukan hanya ice-breaker suasa canggung sekretariat, namun sebuah kebenaran.

Tetsurou Kuroo itu, penakluk guru.

Pak Takeda, Guru Bahasa Indonesia, merupakan guru baik yang disukai semua murid. Pembawaannya selalu tenang, materi pelajaran selalu disajikan dengan menarik. Akan tetapi, beliau juga terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya. Kalau ketahuan tidak memerhatikan, _habis sudah_. Tegasnya pasti keluar.

Sejak pertama masuk, Tetsurou jarang memerhatikan. Sering Tooru melihatnya baca buku tebal. Mending kalau bersesuaian dengan materi hari itu. Eh, buku-buku yang dibacanya rata-rata novel! Kalaupun non-fiksi, biasanya tak ada kaitannya dengan pelajaran sekolah!

"Tetsu, berhenti baca buku random, bisa?" tanya Tooru di penghujung semester 1.

"Lho? Memang kenapa? Pak Takeda ngebolehin, kok. Iya, kan, Pak?" Tetsurou bertanya pada angin, nyengir minta ditampol. "Tuh, katanya boleh!"

Tooru putuskan untuk menemui Pak Takeda dan melapor, kalau selama ini Tetsurou lebih sering tidak memerhatikannya. Jawaban yang didapat cukup untuk membuat Tooru _hanging_ selama dua menit.

"Itu bukunya saya yang pinjamkan, kok."

 _Watdepak?_

Pak Nekomata, Guru Matematika. Kalau yang ini, Tooru agak bisa memaklumi. Dari kelas sepuluh, Tetsurou mengikuti bimbingan olimpiade; yang artinya dia kenal dengan semua guru matematika. Termasuk Pak Nekomata juga.

Namun, sejauh apa Pak Nekomata memberi hak spesial pada Tetsurou, Tooru sama sekali tidak menyangkanya.

 _"Pak, aku gak ngerjain PR."_

 _"Lho, kenapa?"_

 _"Males."_

 _"Ya udah sini bantu bapak periksa punya temen-temenmu sebagai gantinya."_

 _"Okidoki!"_

Asem, kan?

 _"Pak_ , _sambil makan keripik singkong, ya?"_

 _"Mau sambil makan nasi juga gapapa. Tadi sudah makan siang belum? Mau bapak bawakan dari ruang guru?"_

 _"Nanti aja pulangnya Pak. Sekalian anter kerja, ya?"_

 _"Waduh, bapak gak bisa. Nanti bapak ongkosin aja, ya?"_

 _"Dibonusin jajan, gak?"_

 _"Gampang itu mah."_

Percakapan guru-murid macam apa ini?

Yang paling _coeg_ itu ketika suatu waktu setelah istirahat makan siang. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka terlalu betah di kantin dan terlambat masuk. Ketiganya diminta berdiri di depan kelas. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, Tetsurou datang ke kelas sambil menguap lebar. Dia duduk begitu saja di mejanya, tanpa meminta izin dari Pak Nekomata.

Tentu saja tiga anak yang sedang dihukum memprotes.

 _"Pak, kok Tetsurou telat masuk gak ditanyain dulu?"_

 _"Oke, saya tanya. Tetsurou, dari mana kamu?"_

 _"Perpus, Pak. Numpang ngadem. Diusir tadi, disuruh balik ke kelas. Masih ngantuk. Boleh lanjut tidur di sini gak, Pak?"_

 _"Iya boleh."_

 _"Pak! Kok gak adil gitu sih?!"_

 _"Kalian mau kaya Tetsurou? Coba mana lihat PR-nya sudah? Yang di papan tulis sudah? Cek buku dia. Soal satu buku paket sudah dia selesaikan. Sampai bab terakhir."_

 _"Tapi kan beda, Pak! Dia pintar!"_

 _"Apakah dengan pintar, soal itu selesai dengan satu kedipan mata? Tidak, kan? Bukan kepintaran yang membuat porsi belajarnya lebih banyak. Tapi porsi belajar lebih banyak yang membuatnya lebih pintar dari kalian. Pahami baik-baik."_

Pak Keishin, Guru Fisika. Guru yang satu ini memberi kesempatan bagi kelas mereka untuk tidur selama 15 menit, bergantian, jika ada yang mengantuk—mengingat kelas mereka kebagian belajar Fisika dimulai pukul 3 sore.

Hanya beberapa anak yang berani menerima tawaran itu. Hanya sekali, itu pun, jika mereka sudah terlalu mengantuk. Banyaknya hanya minta izin beli kopi atau mencuci muka ke toilet.

Ada satu anak yang setiap pelajaran Fisika tidak pernah tidak tidur, sih.

Iya, Tetsurou.

Parahnya, paling sebentar itu setengah jam. Tak jarang ditabrak saja tidur hingga bel pulang. Tapi, anehnya, setiap Pak Keishin memberi soal untuk dikerjakan di papan tulis sebagai ajang mencari nilai tambahan; Tetsurou selalu siap bangun dan menjadi orang pertama yang selesai mengerjakan dengan benar.

Gara-gara hal itu, sempat dirumorkan kalau Tetsurou bisa belajar sambil tidur. Respon terdakwa yang cuma _dab_ sambil bilang kalau dia memang keren, memperkuat rumor tersebut.

Suatu waktu di awal semester 2, Tooru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Pak Keishin. Terbongkarlah, kalau dari pertama masuk, Tetsurou sudah ambil _start_ duluan. Ketika di kelas baru mempelajari bab 1, dia sudah minta dikoreksi bab 5 dan 6.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada satu-satunya guru killer yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah dan sialnya mengajar di kelas mereka—Guru Kimia. Beliau tidak seramah guru lain pada Tetsurou, tapi sama-sama tidak berkutik dan membiarkan Tetsurou melakukan apa yang dia mau di kelas.

Untuk guru yang satu ini, kebetulan Tooru tidak sudi bertanya, maka pertanyaan ia alihkan pada walikelas tercinta.

"Waktu kelas sepuluh, beliau mengajar di kelas Tetsurou juga. Tidak seperti guru lain yang sudah sekali kena gertak langsung membiarkan; beliau terus berusaha 'menaklukan' Tetsurou. Anak itu membangkang. Sering bolos kelasnya, tidak peduli apapun katanya. Tapi nilai ulangan dia seratus, saat teman-temannya dapat kurang bagus. Guru yang lain memberi saran untuk membiarkan, kalau memang beliau ingin Tetsurou menurut padanya, meski hanya sedikit." Begitulah penjelasan dari Pak Wakatoshi.

Tak perlu mengobservasi pelajaran lain. Dari penjelasan itu saja Tooru sudah yakin.

Ya, Tetsurou Kuroo itu penakluk guru.

ooo

Jikalau di masa depan Tetsurou sudah jadi _orang_ dan banyak yang bilang _"Ketebak sih. Wajar. Dia kan pintar."_ , Tooru bersumpah ia akan menonjok orang itu dan mengatainya bego. Demi keberadaan alien yang akan ia buktikan jika diterima jurusan astronomi nanti, ia akan menghajar siapapun yang menganggap enteng perjuangan kawannya.


	10. About Tetsu : Selfie

**Starring :** **Yachi and OC**

 **Warning :** **Kuroo is a dork. Fight me if you think he isn't :3**

 **~o~o~**

 **About Tetsu**

 **Selfie**

 **~o~o~**

Semua alat gambar sudah rapi, Hitoka menghempaskan badannya ke kasur, terlentang pasrah. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar bantal, mencari keberadaan ponsel yang ia letakkan di situ. Anak itu berguling tengkurap, mengangkat kepalanya malas untuk mencari lagi ponselnya dibantu dengan penglihatan. Tidak ada.

Duduk bersila di atas kasur, Hitoka mulai meneliti seisi kamar. Ponsel ia temukan di kasur seberang, dalam genggaman tangan Ami—teman sekamarnya. Ami tampak serius berpikir dengan mata terfokus pada layar dengan _lockscreen_ foto Hitoka bersama dua adik Tetsurou.

Hitoka menguap. "Kau sedang apa, Ami?"

"Ini, aku sedang menebak-nebak _password_ untuk membuka ponselm—UWA! KAU SUDAH SELESAI NUGAS?!" Ami terkejut. Ponsel Hitoka lepas dari tangannya, jatuh dengan membalan kecil di atas kasurnya.

Hitoka meninggalkan kasurnya, lalu duduk bergabung di atas kasur Ami. Dia tekan tombol kunci, lalu ia usap layar ke atas menggunakan jempolnya. Ponsel langsung terbuka.

"Aku gak pake _password_ , kok."

Ami ingin lompat dari jendela, rasanya.

"Mau apa memang?"

"Aku penasaran tentangmu dan Mr. Kuroo." Ami menggaruk kepalanya. "Boleh?"

"Penasaran tentang kami atau tentang Kak Tetsurou saja?" Hitoka menyeringai usil. Gadis itu tertawa saat Ami salah tingkah.

"Jangan mau tertipu dengan penampilan formalnya. Dia itu aneh. Usil. Suka malu-maluin."

Ami mengernyit. "Masa sih? Tapi pas di seminar tempo hari kelihatan berwibawa banget! Berkharisma! Keren pokoknya!"

"Bisa tanya Kak Tooru kalau tidak percaya. Kak Tetsurou ini anehnya jangan ditanya!" Hitoka membuka galeri ponselnya, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Ami mendekat. "Kumplitnya di laptop sih. Tapi yang paling berkesan masih kusimpan di sini. Lihat sendiri, deh!"

Ami menatap layar tanpa berkedip. Di sana, ia bisa melihat potret dengan _background_ bangunan eropa yang tertata indah. Objek foto sedang menatap kamera dengan mata menyipit disertai cengiran lebar. Kaos polos dan celana boxer membungkus tubuhnya, ditambah kain hijau tua yang diikatkan di leher sebagai pengganti jubah. Satu tangannya memegang sapu.

 **Hogwarts zaman** **now** —begitulah bunyi kalimat yang tertera di bagian kiri bawah foto.

Ami tertawa lepas. Baik karena ironi maupun kekonyolan foto itu sendiri. Kalau ada yang menyebarkan foto ini, Ami optimis tidak akan ada yang mengira jika konsultan bisnis muda dan terkenal di luar negeri itu dengan objek foto adalah orang yang sama. Karena Ami pun begitu.

"Kak Tetsurou mengirimnya di hari ke-3 dia di Inggris." Hitoka mengusap layar ke samping, mengganti foto yang ditampilkan. "Yang ini di bulan kedua, kalau tidak salah."

Kali ini, Tetsurou berada di sebuah restoran bergaya entah Jepang atau China. Ekspresi wajahnya komikal—bibir dimanyunkan agar mie putih bagai kumis tidak jatuh dari sana. Kedua tangannya menahan mangkok kecil di kepala agar tampak seperti telinga. Dia meniru tokoh Master Shifu dari serial _Kungfu Panda_.

 **Inner Peace!**

Ami mendengus geli. "Lanjut!"

Foto yang selanjutnya ditampilkan, ekspresi Tetsurou terlihat panik. Ia tampak kesulitan menahan pegangan di tembok tinggi.

 **Help me!**

"Ini editan?" tanya Ami.

"Bukan." Hitoka mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu Kak Tetsurou tengkurap di Jembatan Westminster. Waktu pertama kali ke sana, foto itu yang dia kirimkan padaku."

"Serius? Kocak lah!" Ami tertawa. "Lanjut, lanjut!"

 **Ayo nyalakan kembang api!**

Melihat foto selanjutnya, Ami melotot horor. Tetsurou sedang memegang benda berbentuk tabung berwarna merah dengan sumbu panjang. "Itu bom?!"

Hitoka mengekeh. "Bukan. Itu lilin."

Ami bergubrak ria. "Ini pas tahun baru?" tebaknya.

Hitoka mengangguk. Ia mengganti lagi foto.

Tetsurou memeluk laptop hitam dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengacungkan es krim berwarna kekuningan dengan tangan kanan. Di belakangnya, Gedung Fakultas Matematika Cambridge berdiri megah.

 **Liberty Cambridge Version.**

"Apaan banget dah!" Ami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa kataku!" Hitoka terkikik.

Ami mengusap layar ponsel Hitoka, mengganti lagi foto yang ditampilkan. Tetsurou sedang berada di supermarket. Dia menggenggam lobak seperti sebuah pedang.

 **Demi Galaksi!**

"Itu maksudnya _lightsaber_?"

"Iya."

" _Bffft_. Gak malu apa dia?"

" _Bukan Tetsurou Kuroo kalau tidak malu-maluin,_ kata Kak Tooru tuh."

Foto selanjutnya menampilkan seorang satpam yang tampak berlari. Badan Tetsurou cuma tampak sebagian dan yang jelas terlihat adalah dia membawa bungkusan cukup besar berisi banyak boneka.

 **RUN FOR LIFE!**

"Dia gak maling, kan?" Ami bertanya ragu.

Hitoka tertawa hambar. "Itu dari arkade. Semua boneka dia dapat dari _claw machine_. Sudah tiga tempat melarang dia main, kalau tidak salah?"

"Sesuatu banget ya, Mr. Kuroo." Ami kehabisan kata-kata.

Hitoka tertawa. "Ini belum semua. Dibandingkan _chat_ , dia lebih sering mengirimiku _selfie_ dan foto-foto seperti ini sebagai caranya memberi kabar."

"Lagi, lagi!"

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu mengorek galeri Hitoka disertai kronologis cerita di balik fotonya.


	11. Hujan

**Starring :** **Kuroo** **Yachi**

 **Warning :** **same with the previous chapter, probably**.

 **~o~o~**

 **Hujan**

 **~o~o~**

Suara guntur memecah keheningan diiringi turunnya hujan. Jutaan tetesan air terjun ke permukaan, membuat segala hal yang menjadi tempat pendaratannya basah seketika.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" Hitoka meringis kecil.

Baiklah, terjebak hujan di perpustakaan sekolah memang tidak buruk. Akan tetapi, hujan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa waktu mampirnya cuma sebentar. Kalau pustakawan sekolah mau menutup perpustakaan nanti, bagaimana nasibnya?

"Hujannya bakal awet. Sebaiknya kamu minta dijemput." Sebuah suara menyapa dari arah meja pustakawan. Hitoka terkejut ketika sadar siapa itu.

"Kak Tetsurou?!"

Siswa dengan bet tanda kelas senior itu mengangkat kepalanya—mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dengan khidmat. Dia memandangi Hitoka, tampak berpikir keras. Mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan gadis yang mengenalnya ini.

Satu sekolah mungkin tahu pamornya sebagai anti sosial tak berhati, namun tidak banyak yang mengenalinya.

"Oh." Senyum tipis ia pasang saat sadar kalau itu adalah juniornya yang tersesat tempo hari di acara LDKS. "Kau, rupanya."

Hitoka mengangguk kikuk. "Sore, Kak!" sapanya.

"Sore." Tetsurou balas mengangguk. Mata anak itu kembali terfokus pada bukunya. "Seharusnya tiga puluh menit lagi aku mengunci perpus. Tapi tak apa. Kutunggu sampai kau dijemput."

"Aku ikut berteduh sampai perpusnya ditutup boleh? Tak akan ada yang bisa menjemputku." Hitoka menunduk.

Mendengar itu, Tetsurou kembali menatapnya. "Rumahmu jauh?"

"Lumayan."

"Kalau begitu kau pakai ini." Tetsurou menghampiri Hitoka dan memberikan kantong kresek berisi jas hujan.

Hitoka menatap kakak kelasnya, ragu. "Kakak gimana?"

Tetsurou mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali ke meja pustakawan, lanjut membaca. "Rumahku dekat, kok. Cuma dua blok dari sini."

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya Kakak terkenal tidak berhati."

Saat itu, guyuran hujan deras seolah tak terdengar. Fokus pendengaran Hitoka tertuju pada tawa lepas yang Tetsurou keluarkan.

Diam-diam Hitoka berharap untuk selalu mendengar suara yang menenangkan jiwa itu.


	12. About Tetsu : Shameless

**Starring** **: KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **asdfghjkl**

 **~o~o~**

 **About Tetsu**

 **Shameless**

 **~o~o~**

Selain mode keren bikin ngefans, Tetsurou cuma punya dua mode lainnya. Kalau tidak _malu-maluin_ , ya _tak tahu malu_.

Seiring waktu berlalu, semakin bertambahnya ilmu dan pengalaman Tetsurou dari hasil kerjanya, Hitoka pikir mode itu semakin terkikis. _Selfie_ yang selalu bikin tepuk jidat sudah tak pernah dikirimkan. Candaan menyebalkan masih sering diberikan, tapi unsur _aneh-_ nya sudah berkurang drastis.

Dugaannya dibuktikan keliru ketika suatu pagi ia sedang asyik membereskan rumah, pintu diketuk. Tersangkanya adalah Tetsurou. Badannya masih dibalut pakaian formal. Dengan mata panda dan senyum rubah, hal pertama yang diucapkannya adalah, "yo, Hitoka! Jadi teman hidupku mulai besok, ya!"

Reflek, Hitoka menutup kembali pintu—agak dibanting. Tiba-tiba ia merasa panas dari atas sampai bawah.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertatap muka—meski hanya _video call_ sekalipun, itu yang Tetsurou katakan padanya pertama kali?! Tak bisakah sapaan normal atau basa-basi dahulu? Bahkan dia tidak mengabari akan pulang!

"Bu, misi bu!" Tetsurou berteriak di luar. Dari jendela, Hitoka bisa melihat lelaki itu ada di depan pintu rumah tetangganya. "Bu, curhat dong! Masa saya udah pulang jauh-jauh dari luar negeri, siap jadi suami _official_ , eh dibolehin masuk juga enggak! Hitoka jahat, kan? Katanya sayang? Bohong tuh!"

Wajah Hitoka semakin memanas saat mendengar tetangganya tertawa geli. Sebelum Tetsurou semakin _malu-maluin_ , ia segera membuka pintu dan menyeret lelaki itu ke dalam rumah.

"Harus banget, Kak, curhat ke sebelah?" Hitoka menghela napas. Sudah biasa dengan tingkah lakunya bukan berarti Hitoka bisa memaklumi setiap tingkahnya.

Tetsurou bersiul tanpa dosa. "Tapi itu berhasil membuatmu keluar, kan?" katanya enteng.

" _Remind me again how do I ended up with you._

 _"Oh, come on! We both know you love me!"_

 _"I do. But I don't remember why."_

 _"Rude!"_

 **~o~o~**

 **AN : Maaf belum bisa bales review kalian. But please keep it coming. I love them!**


	13. Satu Gores

**Starring : Kuroo**

 **Warning :** **depression trigger. Panic attack. Self-harm.**

 **~o~o~**

 **Satu Gores**

 **~o~o~**

Telingaku berdenging. Pikiranku kosong. Semua fokusku tertuju pada nyeri di pipi. Tamparan. Kali ini bukan dari Ibu. Ayah.

Aku mendadak tidak ingat apapun. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Yang aku tahu, Ayah sedang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk jadi anak yang lemah."

Apakah kebencian yang kurasakan di matanya?

Sesak.

Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Ayah berangkat. Jaga rumah baik-baik." Ayah menarik kedua adikku. Tatapan panik mereka adalah yang terakhir kulihat sebelum pintu tertutup rapat.

Ayahku memang tegas, tapi beliau tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan.

 _"Yah, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus terapi."_

 _"Terapi apa?"_

 _" ... Aku kena depresi."_

Oh. Aku ingat. Tadi Ayah memintaku menjenguk Ibu. Aku menolaknya dan menjelaskan kalau aku tidak bisa karena harus terapi. Mengungkit kembali kalau aku kena depresi.

Lalu ini tanggapannya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Benarkah aku terlalu lemah, sampai-sampai kena depresi? Salahku?

 _Tapi aku tak pernah berniat jadi seperti ini._

Aku mati rasa.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan aku sudah di kamar.

 _Aku tidak mau begini._

 _Aku ingin jadi normal seperti orang lain._

 _Aku lelah dengan semua mood-swing sialan._

 _Aku lelah dengan perubahan singkat suasana hatiku._

 _Aku lelah dengan semua depressed episodes itu._

 _Aku lelah merasa tak berguna dan ingin mati._

 _Aku ingin hidup._

 _Aku. Ingin. Hidup._

Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Bagus. Mungkin sebaiknya begini.

Tidak usah bernapas saja sampai mati.

 _Tidak. Aku ingin hidup!_

Aku mencengkram tangan kiriku. Kuku yang belum kupotong tak sengaja menggores kulitku. Sekilas rasa perih itu membangkitkan sesuatu yang selama ini kukunci rapat-rapat.

 _Aku lelah disakiti. Mengapa tidak kusakiti saja diriku sendiri? Lebih dari apa yang mereka lakukan, sehingga ketika mereka menyakitiku,_ _hal itu menjadi wajar?_

Satu gores.

Hanya satu goresan tak dalam. Perih, namun tak banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dalam tiga atau empat hari pun goresan itu pasti tertutup rapat.

Satu gores yang mengawali candu setiap emosi menghampiri.

Satu goresan berbahaya yang membuatku semakin benci diriku sendiri.


	14. Relapse

**Starring : KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **past self-harm**

 **~o~o~**

 **Relapse**

 **~o~o~**

"Aku pulang!" Hitoka menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu, lalu menyimpan barang belanjaannya di dapur.

"Aku di ruang kerja!" sahutan Tetsurou terdengar samar-samar dari lantai atas.

Maka, ruang itulah yang Hitoka tuju setelah selesai menata belanjaan di tempat yang seharusnya. Tak lupa ia membawa nampan dengan cangkir berisi teh hijau hangat dan dua bungkus makanan ringan.

Ia dibuat terheran-heran saat melihat meja kerja dengan tumpukan dokumen itu kursinya sepi penghuni. Pemiliknya sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang biasa ditempati ketika membaca buku dari rak yang memenuhi ruangan itu, sudah siap dengan setelan tidur—kaos dan celana boxer. Tetsurou sedang membuat _doodle_ menggunakan spidol hitam dengan paha sebagai media gambar.

Hitoka meletakkan nampan dengan hati-hati, lalu duduk di sebelah Tetsurou. "Lagi ngapain?" tanyanya.

Pergerakan spidol terhenti. "Aku mungkin belum pernah cerita. Tapi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, terkadang dengan atau tanpa pemicu, tanganku gatal ingin memegang benda tajam." Tetsurou menolak untuk menatap Hitoka. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa malu. "Ketika dorongan itu muncul, aku akan mengambil spidol dan menggambar—menutupi bekas goresan yang belum hilang. _It's a good distraction._ "

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan?" Hitoka menyentuh pipi Tetsurou, mengelusnya lembut.

" _Nah, it's ok_. Aku sudah merasa baik. Gambarnya sudah penuh." Tetsurou terdiam sejenak. "Oh, _wait_. Ada. Ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

Hitoka mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Apa itu?"

" _Cuddle_ ," jawab Tetsurou. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis.

Hitoka terkikik geli. " _Come here you big baby!"_

 _"Excuse me, I'm your husband!"_

 _"It's ok, it's ok. Mommy is here."_

"Hitoka!"

"Hahaha!"

 **~o~o~**

 **Yeah** **. They're married here. TOLONG, KOKORO SAYA SEKARAT!**


	15. Undangan

**Starring : Kacung** **Squad**

 **Warning :** **chatfic**

 **~o~o~**

 **Undangan**

 **~o~o~**

 **[Kabinet Alien Bersatu]**

 **Dedpol :** _Ada yang dapet undangan ini juga?_

 _[_ **Dedpol** _sent a picture]_

 **Dedpol :** _Anu ... ini seriusan?_

 **Makki** **:** _Hm. Aku yakin semua penghuni grup ini dapat undangan yang sama._

 **Mattsun :** _Di grup kelas juga lagi pada heboh, tuh._

 **Makki :** _Tapi gak aneh sih. Mereka kan memang sudah lama berhubungan?_

 **Running Minion :** _Aku sudah menduga dari malam keakraban waktu itu. Perlakuan Kak Tetsurou beda sih._

 **Dedpol :** _Sebentar, aku masih gagal paham.  
_

 **Dedpol :** _Seorang Tetsurou Kuroo, yang mendeklarasikan kalau dia aseksual, akan menikah minggu depan?_

 **Bundahara :** _Aku tahu kau serius mengejar akademi polisi waktu kelas tiga. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa abai pada Tetsurou, Daichi! Setidaknya kami cukup peka untuk tahu ada yang beda!_

 **Dedpol :** _Ini Tetsurou lho, Suga!_

 **You :** _Iya, Tetsurou yang meski merantau ke luar negeri juga masih memantau keadaan semua keluarganya di sini :)_

 **You** **:** _Makasih lho atas kepercayaannya kalau aku benar-benar aseksual. Teman yang amat sangat baik sekali. :)_

 **You :** _Atas nama Daichi Sawamura akan dicoret dari daftar tamu VIP. Sekian terima kasih._

 **Running Minion :** _Hayolho Kak Daichi, ngambek tuh yang punya hajat.  
_

 **Dedpol :** _Ya maaf._

 **You :** _Dimaafkan.  
_

 **You** **:** _Semoga jadi perjaka tua, ya, Daichi._

 **Dedpol :** _-_-_

 **You :** _Canda. Bukan salahmu kok. Aku memang tidak pernah bercerita. Yang lain tahu karena tidak sengaja tahu dan mengintrogasiku setelahnya._

 **Gameislayf :** _Fyi. Tetsurou beneran pundung. Katanya, "Aku tahu aku mengaku aseksual, tapi aku juga manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta!"_

 **Gameislayf :** _Oho. Live report. Mukanya merah._

 **You :** _KENMA!_

 **Gameislayf :** _Sama-sama._


	16. About Hitoka : Empathy

**Starring : KurooYachi** **ft Kuroo's fam**

 **Warning :** **idk what to put in here**

 **~o~o~**

 **About Hitoka**

 **Empathy**

 **~o~o~**

Hari itu Hitoka tidak ada kelas. Karena malam-malam sebelumnya (lagi-lagi) ia habiskan dengan begadang mengerjakan tugas, ia berniat tidur hibernasi.

Rencananya gagal ketika nyaris tengah hari pintu asramanya diketuk. Ternyata penjaga asrama. "Ada tamu," ujar beliau sebelum pamit undur diri.

Betapa terkejutnya Hitoka ketika mengenali tamu yang dimaksud sebagai ibu dari Tetsurou. Belum sempat Hitoka mempersilakan masuk, wanita itu menggenggam tangannya dan bertanya, "Nak Hitoka tidak sibuk? Bisa ikut ibu?"

Hitoka tidak suka mimik wajah wanita itu. Dia terlihat amat sedih.

"Kenapa, Bu?"

"Ini soal Tetsurou. Dia sudah mengurung diri dua hari dan tidak mau makan."

~o~o~

Di perjalanan, Ibu Tetsurou menjelaskan. Singkat cerita, sepupu Tetsurou meninggal dunia karena penyakit keras. Tetsurou tidak menanggapi beritanya dengan baik. Katanya, begitu sampai di rumah duka, ia mengamuk karena tidak diberi tahu apa-apa soal penyakitnya. Setelah tahu sepupunya telah dimakamkan, ia mengurung dirinya dan tak ada satupun yang bisa membujuknya keluar.

"Kak Hitoka!" Pelukan dari dua adik Tetsurou yang pertama menyambutnya di rumah duka.

"Tolong Kakak ... " Yang perempuan tampak menahan tangis.

Hitoka tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambutnya. "Di mana dia?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, dua adik yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri itu menariknya masuk. Mereka melewati ruang keluarga yang dipenuhi cukup banyak orang dari segala rentang usia. Sekilas ada tiga orang yang mungkin sebaya atau lebih muda darinya beranjak dari tempat duduk—tapi mereka kembali duduk setelah ayah Tetsurou mengatakan sesuatu. Hitoka masih bisa merasakan tatapan mereka padanya.

"Kak?" Adik bungsu Tetsurou mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditempati Tetsurou.

Bentakan yang terdengar setelahnya mencabik hati Hitoka.

"Pergi!"

Suara Tetsurou serak. _Rapuh_.

Hitoka menggertakkan giginya. "Buka pintunya!"

Terdengar suara bedebum. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Lalu, suara Tetsurou terdengar lagi. Kali ini menyerupai bisikan.

" ... Hitoka?"

Hitoka mengisyaratkan agar kedua adik Tetsurou meninggalkannya. Respon defensif seperti ini bukan tanda yang baik. Hitoka khawatir keberadaan mereka akan memperburuk situasi.

"Iya, ini aku." Hitoka menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Buka pintunya, kumohon?"

Jawaban datang dari suara kunci yang terbuka. Tentu saja, Hitoka langsung memanfaatkan itu untuk masuk.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu ke sini? Kenma?" Pertanyaannya terdengar lebih kasar dari yang direncanakan sang empunya suara.

Hitoka menggeleng pelan. "Ibu."

Tetsurou mendengus kecil. _"Well. Suit yourself."_

Hitoka meringis, menyadari keadaan kamar sudah seperti kapal pecah. Matanya memicing, ketika melihat sebuah gunting di lantai, tersembunyi oleh buku yang nampaknya dilempar oleh penghuni kamar. Diambil olehnya gunting tersebut.

"Berapa?" Hitoka menatap Tetsurou tajam. Yang ditatap malah memalingkan wajah. "Kak—"

"— _None_." Kedua lengan dijulurkan, sebagai bukti fisik jawabannya.

Hitoka memberi pandangan menyelidik. "Paha?"

"Telanjangi saja aku kalau perlu." Tetsurou mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ancamanmu waktu kita SMA masih mempan, tahu. Percayalah sedikit!"

Hitoka meletakkan gunting itu di atas meja kecil sebelah kasur. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebelah Tetsurou. "Mengurung diri dan tidak makan juga termasuk _self-harm_ , kau tahu?"

Tetsurou tidak menjawab.

"Kak ... " Tetsurou berjengit ketika tangan Hitoka menyentuh wajahnya. " _It's not right to lock yourself in anger."_

Tetsurou mendengus. Tangannya menunjuk seisi ruangan. "Semua kekacauan ini cuma pelampiasanku saat baru sampai. Aku tidak merasakan apapun sekarang. _I feel numb_ , _funny_."

Tetsurou tertawa. Hitoka ingin sekali meninju wajahnya. Tawanya tidak enak didengar. _Membuat sesak_.

"Kita cuma beda satu bulan. _Literally_ tumbuh bersama. Dia bagaikan kembaranku, cuma beda orangtua. _She's the clossest family I ever had_." Kedua tangan Tetsurou menutup wajahnya. "Semuanya tahu kalau dia itu sangat berarti bagiku. Beberapa bulan ini dia sering mengirimiku e-mail. _Nobody told me._ Aku merasa dikhianati, Hitoka."

" _She wrote me a letter_. Dia minta maaf karena sudah menyuruh semua orang merahasiakan ini. Agar ketika dia pergi, rasanya tidak akan begitu sakit. _I'm tired of people guessing my feelings!_ _Yeah right. I'm not hurt. I feel numb."_ Suara isakan pelan menarik perhatian Tetsurou. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat wajah Hitoka. " _Great_. Sekarang aku membuatmu menangis."

" _If you can't cry, I'll cry in your place._ " Hitoka memeluk erat Tetsurou, memancing tawa dari korbannya. Kali ini lebih enak didengar.

 _"Thanks, Hitoka."_


	17. About Hitoka : Heroine

**Starring : KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **idk what to put in here** (again) **Kuroo's PoV**. **Lanjutan yang sebelumnya :3**

 **~o~o~**

 **About Hitoka**

 **Heroine of the Past and Future**

 **~o~o~**

Kalau sedang libur dan menginap di rumah sepupu, hal yang selalu kami lakukan adalah duduk di ayunan halaman belakang. Aku akan duduk di sebelah kiri bersama gitar. Sepupuku duduk di hadapanku dan bernyanyi—kuberi tahu kalian, nyanyiannya tidak enak didengar.

Kali ini, ditemani gitar, aku duduk sendiri. Suara nyanyian sepupuku memang fals sana-sini, tapi bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Justru, saat ini, aku sangat berharap aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Mustahil, tentu saja. Ia sudah tiada.

"Kak ... ?"

Tanpa menghentikan petikan gitar, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Hitoka. Tersangka yang menggagalkan niatku untuk mengurung diri sampai kekecewaanku memudar.

"Duduk," kataku. Dia menurut, duduk di ayunan bersamaku. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Nyenyak. Kakak sendiri?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Kurasa keadaan kantung mataku bisa mewakilkan jawaban lisan.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Maaf!" Hitoka menunduk.

Aku tertawa kecil. " _It's ok._ " Senyum tak bisa kutahan saat ia menatapku lagi. Penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

 _God knows how much I love this girl._

" _Want me to sing you something, Milady?"_ Aku mengedipkan mataku.

Hitoka tertawa. " _Please do_."

Aku membuka dengan _rhythm_ gitar.

 _"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he try to reassamble it."_

Mata Hitoka membulat. Dia tahu, ini bukan sekadar lagu.

 _"And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised, I never sing of love as it if does not exist."_

Aku tersenyum.

 _"But darling you, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception ..."_

Ini sebuah pengakuan.

 _"Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my heart, the love never lasts. And we've got to find other way to make it alone. Or keep a straight face."_

 _"And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance. And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness."_

 _"But darling you, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception ..."_

 _"Cheesy!"_ Hitoka tertawa kecil saat aku mengakhiri permainan gitarku dengan _kiss-bye_. Matanya berkaca-kaca. " _Thank you_."

Aku menggeleng kecil. Gitar kusampingkan, aku maju dan mengecup keningnya. Ah, lihat betapa imutnya dia saat merona malu begitu!

 _"No, thank you, Hitoka._ Terima kasih sudah datang padaku, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya."

Hitoka tampak bingung. "Huh?"

"Semua ini," Aku menunjuknya dan diriku sendiri—mengisyaratkan hubungan kami—lalu melanjutkan, "tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak datang ke sekolah kita."

"Ah ... "

"Yup. _If you didn't come yesterday, who knows. I might get sick from my own stubbornness."_ Aku mengangkat bahu. "Terima kasih sudah datang _to my life_."

Hitoka menggeleng. "Kakak yang pertama datang."

"Oh, iya. Kau bilang aku pernah menolongmu?" Aku mengusap tengkukku. "Jujur, aku tidak ingat."

Kupikir Hitoka akan kecewa. Rasanya melegakan sekali saat ia menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Waktu LDKS aku tersesat, terpisah dengan kelompokku. Kakak yang datang menolongku waktu itu."

Huh.

Tunggu sebentar.

Apa katanya?

LDKS?

Seketika aku teringat pada malam di mana semua panitia panik ketika satu kelompok kembali ke tempat berkumpul kurang satu anggota. Semua panitia bagian keamanan langsung diturunkan sebagai tim pencari, dibantu beberapa guru. Aku yang berhasil menemukan si anak hilang.

Anak yang selanjutnya beberapa kali kutemui dan berani mengajakku mengobrol. Yang kuyakini orang yang sama dengan _secret admirer-ku_ di SMP. Yang wajahnya kulupakan setelah setahun lulus dan tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. ( _Jangan_ _marah padaku. Aku payah menghafal orang.)_

"Kau ... " Aku menatap Hitoka tidak percaya. "Kau junior yang menanyakan soal rumor di sekolah!"

Mendapat anggukan, aku reflek berdiri, terkejut. Berat yang disalurkan kaki membuat ayunan itu bergoyang, sampai-sampai aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. Pantatku sakit.

Hitoka tertawa. _That traitor!_

"Kau yang menyisipkan _handlettering_ ke raporku juga?" tanyaku memastikan.

Wajah Hitoka merah padam.

" _The heck_. That's _you?_ _I can't even—_ Hitoka, kau—aku—" Aku tertawa. Ya ampun! Kejutan macam apa ini? "Satu-satunya yang kuceritakan soal _secret admirer_ ini cuma sepupuku. Dan dia bilang, siapa yang tahu, mungkin jodoh. _Damn she was right!_ "

Ah sial. Sepertinya aku tersenyum terlalu lebar. Pipiku pegal.

 _I love her so much._

 **~o~o~**

 **AN : Thanks buat semua yang sudah fav, fol, and review. Masih mau lanjut? Ada request? Go ahead and ask!**


	18. Wedding Gift

**Starring : KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **beware of adult** **jokes and gifts**

 **~o~o~**

 **Wedding Gift**

 **~o~o~**

Aku menutup bagasi mobil, membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi kado yang diberikan tamu undangan, sedikit bersiul selama melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah yang kubeli atas nama Hitoka dan kuberikan kunci beserta dokumennya ketika dia wisuda. Aku tidak menyesal telah membuat setidaknya dua kenalanku kesal karena aku berulang kali membuat mereka mengubah desain interior rumah ini. Hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan.

"Lihat ini, Kak!" Hitoka mengangkat dua boneka beruang dengan bordiran huruf T dan H di masing-masing bajunya, tepat saat aku kembali ke kamar.

Gadis yang resmi jadi istriku pagi ini itu sedang duduk di lantai, berbagai bingkisan ada di sekitarnya. Beberapa sudah dibuka dan bungkusnya dikumpulkan di satu tempat. Aku tak dapat menahan kekehan geli melihatnya begitu semangat membuka kado yang kami dapat. Seperti anak kecil di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Itu bisa kita simpan di rak kaca ruang tamu. Warnanya serasi." Aku mengeluarkan isi satu kantong plastik, meletakkannya bersama bingkisan lain. Setelah kosong, kugunakan untuk tempat sampah bungkusnya. "Dapet apa aja nih, kita?"

"Kado pernikahan _mainstream._ Alat dapur, seprai, dan lain-lain." Hitoka melirik kantong plastik yang kuletakkan di dekatnya. "Ini hadiah yang dipisah? Dari Kak Tooru dan yang lainnya?"

Aku mengangguk, duduk di sebelahnya. Aku memang meminta hadiah dari teman 'spesial' dipisahkan dengan yang lain.

"Buka yang ini dulu yuk!" Hitoka menatapku dengan mata bersinar.

Tatapan itu membuat penolakan adalah suatu kemustahilan. Haha. Maka dari itu, aku mengangguk saja.

Kami mengambil masing-masing satu bingkisan random. Punyaku berbungkus kertas kado berwarna _pink_ polkadot. Bentuknya persegi panjang. Dari teksturnya, aku yakin ini seprai.

Tebakanku benar. Memang seprai. Tapi aku tidak menduga kalau motifnya UFO.

"Pasti Kak Tooru." Hitoka tertawa geli melihat kado yang sudah tidak bersembunyi di balik bungkusnya di tanganku.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

Aku melihat Hitoka membuka bungkus motif batik. Isinya adalah figura yang penuh dengan tanda tangan dan catatan kecil. Di tengahnya terdapat dua pas photo 2x3 dan tulisan "Happy Wedding Day". Anak OSIS-MPK angkatan tahun ini yang memberikan.

Kami hanya bisa tertawa begitu sadar pas photo yang ditempel adalah foto kami saat SMP. Mereka dapat fotonya dari mana, coba?

Aku mengambil satu bungkus lain. Motifnya burung hantu. Pasti dari Koutarou, sih. Isinya sebuah kotak kecil berisi CD. Ada kertas berisi catatan juga.

 _ **Buat referensi kegiatan malam, Bro. Have fun : ***_

Kupatahkan CD itu jadi dua, langsung kulempar ke dalam kantong plastik bersama sampah-sampahnya.

 _"I hate him_." Kulayangkan tatapan tajam pada udara kosong—berharap tatapan itu akan tersampaikan pada target yang ada di kepalaku.

" _No, you are not._ " Hitoka terkikik. Ia selesai membuka bingkisan yang lain. "Ah, ini dari Kak Hajime."

Bungkusnya kotak. Segenggaman tangan besarnya. Mencurigakan. Ada catatan juga.

 _ **Aturan pakai : Jangan dipakai kalau mau punya momongan.**_

Hah?

...Oh.

OH.

Wajahku terasa panas. _Hajime sialan_.

"Buang?" Hitoka menatapku. Wajahnya juga merona.

"Uh ... " _I hate you Hajime. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._ _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

Aku mengambil bungkusan lain. Langsung kusobek bungkusnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Aku mengernyit heran saat kotak itu berisi kado lain yang lebih kecil. Kubuka lagi bungkusnya, ternyata kotak yang isinya kado lebih kecil lagi.Aku tersenyum masam ketika sudah 8 kali menyobek bungkus kado, isinya masih juga kado lain. "Ini siapa sih? Niat banget."

Setelah greget menyobek dan terus menyobek bungkus, akhirnya hadiah yang asli menampakkan diri. Sebuah _Game Card_.

 _ **Saldonya 1jt. Kulihat, kalian lebih suka kencan ke arkade. Jadi, ya, semoga kalian senang. Happy wedding, Kuroo, Hitoka.**_ _ **—Kenma**_

"Baiklah. Meski kau sudah mengerjaiku, kumaafkan, Kenma." Aku mencium _Game Card_ itu, menyeringai pada Hitoka. "Besok langsung kita habiskan, bagaimana?"

"Mau dari pagi sampai tutup di sana?" Hitoka mencubit lenganku.

Aku nyengir tanpa dosa. " _Why not_?"

"Kak!"

"Canda! Canda!" Aku terkekeh. "Kamu tidur duluan, gih. Udah kelihatan ngantuk."

Hitoka tampak ingin memprotes, tapi badannya berkhianat. Dia menguap lebar.

"Tenang, kita sudah sepakat bongkar kado bersama. Kita bisa lanjut besok." Aku menggendong Hitoka _bridal style_. Kekehan kuberikan saat dia memekik kecil, lalu wajahnya kembali merona. "Sekarang waktunya tidur!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hitoka jatuh tertidur di pelukanku. Setelah sekian tahun merasa _tersesat_ , akhirnya perasaan itu hilang tak bersisa. _Aku pulang._

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku menyusul Hitoka ke negeri mimpi.

 **~o~o~**

 **Untuk yang request malam pertama mereka** **, penakopi** **. Semoga suka :v**

 **Di bawah ada sedikit bonus.**

 **~o~o~**

 **[MantanKacung Band]**

 **You :** _Seriously bro, Hajime? Nice gifts :) Thank you. :)_

 **Bayi bongsor :** _The best! Koleksi kelas kita dulu tuh. Kutambah koleksi pribadi juga. Ada yang amrik, japan, lokalan juga ada._

 **Bayi bongsor :** _Yang mana yang kalian tonton semalam?_

 **Master pianika :** _Uh. Kou? Kau ngado apa?_

 **Bayi** **bongsor :** _Video you-know-what_

 **Master** **pianika :** _Kou, kurasa Tetsu ingin membunuhmu._

 **Bayi** **bongsor :** _Hah?_

 **Master** **pianika :** _Ano... Itu smiley tanda bahaya, Kou..._

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Don't be a tsun. Kado dariku akan bermanfaat, kawan._

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Tumben sekali kau peka, Ampas?_

 **Master** **pianika :**...

 **Master** **pianika :** _Hajime, kau ngasih apaan ke Tetsu?_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Protection._

 **Master** **pianika :** _OH MY GOD APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!_

 **Master** **pianika :** _Tetsu, tolong ampuni mereka._

 **Master** **pianika :** _Kumohon?_

 **You :** Kau _mau menggantikan mereka? :)_

 **Master** **pianika :** _NO THANK YOU. GO AHEAD. I WONT STOP YOU. SPARE ME._

 **You :** k

 **Master** **pianika :** _Semoga_ _kalian tenang di sisi-Nya._

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Jangan lebay gitu._

 **Bayi** **bongsor :** _Iya dah. Ini kan cuma Bro!_

 **Master** **pianika :** _Apa kalian ingat saat Tetsu mengamuk? Masalah soal pensi di masa jabatanku?_

 **Ba** **dum cess :** _Oh shit._

 **Bayi bongsor :** _BRO! MAAFKAN AKU!_

 **You :** _Sure_

 _[ **Ba**_ **_dum cess_ **_and **Bayi bongsor** left this chat]_


	19. Cermin

**Starring : KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **short and surely will make u snort**

 **~o~o~**

 **Cermin**

 **~o~o~**

Saat itu Hitoka sedang duduk di depan cermin sembari menyisir rambutnya yang kini semakin memanjang. Tetsurou keluar dari kamar mandi, masih bertelanjang dada dengan handuk di kepala. Sisir ia rebut dari tangan Hitoka, tangannya telaten menggantikan tugas Hitoka.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia berkata, "wahai cermin ajaib! Tunjukkanlah siapa wanita tercantik di dunia ini!"

Hitoka tertawa kecil. "Pasti Hitoka Yachi," tebaknya.

Tetsurou menyeringai. Dengan suara yang dibuat aneh, Tetsurou berujar, "tentu saja tidak ada, Tuan Tetsurou. Kecantikan itu relatif, tergantung perspektif masing-masing."

Hitoka menyikut Tetsurou main-main. "Lalu, di mata Tuan Tetsurou Kuroo, siapakah wanita yang paling cantik di dunia?" tanyanya.

"Hmm... Kasih tahu jangan ya?" Tetsurou berdeham, mengganti kembali ke suara aneh 'cermin' tadi. "Rambutnya pirang, matanya indah. Punya satu hidung berlobang dua."

Hitoka terkikik. "Namanya?"

"Astrid Hofferson." Tetsurou menjawab dengan tampang datar minta dihajar.

" _Touché._ "

"Hahaha!"


	20. Toples

**Starring : KurooYachi**

 **Warning :** **short and surely will make u snort**

 **~o~o~**

 **Toples**

 **~o~o~**

Tetsurou sangat suka ngemil kacang asin saat menonton film aksi kesukaannya yang ditayangkan di TV.

Malam itu pun bukan pengecualian. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, toples kacang asin di pangkuan Tetsurou—seolah dia menolak untuk berbagi kacang asin dengan Hitoka. Hitoka tidak mempermasalahkannya, sih.

"Oh, tidak ... !" Tetsurou tiba-tiba berujar. Mimik wajahnya tampak panik.

Hitoka mengernyit heran. Di layar TV tidak ada adegan _suspense_ atau yang sekiranya memungkinkan Tetsurou berekspresi begitu. Untuk itu, Hitoka bertanya, "ada apa?"

Pandangannya turun ke toples di pangkuannya. "Sepertinya toples ini bocor. Lihat! Kacangnya jadi sedikit!"

"Kacangnya jadi sedikit karena kau makan, Kak!" Hitoka mencubit kesal Tetsurou. "Yang bener aja! Aku udah khawatir, tahu! Kirain ada apaan!"

Tetsurou tertawa tanpa dosa.

 **~o~o~**

 **Ps** **: Thanks for my beloved boyfriend. Who just said that 'toples bocor' and somehow made my day. This is for ya. Wuv.**


	21. Papa atau Mama?

**Starring : KurooYachi** **OC**

 **Warning :** **plot bunny**. **krenyes.**

 **~o~o~**

 **Papa atau Mama?**

 **~o~o~**

"Pa, apa aku lahir dari rahimmu?"

Tetsurou mendadak konslet. Spatula di tangan terjun bebas menghantam wajan dan cipratan minyaknya menarik Tetsurou kembali sadar.

Tetsurou berbalik, menatap bocah yang baru saja mengintrupsi waktu produktifnya di dapur dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tadi kau tanya apa, Tsuna?" tanya Tetsurou sambil mengorek kuping.

"Apa aku lahir dari rahimmu?" Si bocah melempar tatapan bingung.

Tetsurou mendadak merasa bodoh. Sejak kapan dia punya rahim? Terakhir kali ia cek, dia ini laki tulen? Dan hey! Bocah itu tidak akan ada di dunia ini kalau dia bukan laki!

"Tsuna, jelas-jelas Mama yang melahirkanmu."

"Tapi temanku bilang besar kemungkinannya kalau yang melahirkanku itu Papa! Soalnya papa ini mirip omega!"

Tetsurou menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini siapa yang mengotori kepolosan anaknya?

"Sebentar, papa lanjut masak dulu. Kau ganti baju dan kerjakan PR, sana! Nanti kita lanjut obrolannya, ok?"

"Oke deh, Pa!"

ooo

"Jadi, temanmu bilang Papa ini omega?"

Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa itu omega?"

" _Sub-gender_?"

Tetsurou gantian mengangguk.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang itu?"

Tsunayoshi mengangkat bahunya. "Reina bilang dia akan menunjukkan komik yang dapat membuatku mengerti maksudnya."

Tetsurou tersenyum masam. Reina, anaknya Koutarou. Seharusnya ia bisa menebak!

"Jangan baca apapun yang Reina beri padamu."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Kau ingat saat kau dijahili temanmu untuk menonton Boku no Pico?" Tetsurou merasa puas saat melihat perubahan mimik wajah putranya. "Nah, kurang lebih sama."

Wajah Tsunayoshi memucat.

"Jadi, kenapa Reina berpikir Papa ini omega?"

"Papa jago mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Hmm... Tidak bekerja? Mama yang cari uang."

Tetsurou menepuk jidatnya. Dia tahu dia jarang sekali dinas keluar. Kalau ada jadwal _meeting_ pun seringnya pagi ketika anak-anak sedang sekolah atau di jam tidur mereka. Tapi, disangka pengangguran? _Kokoronya_ terpelatuk.

"Tsuna anakku, Papa ini kerja, sekaligus buka usaha juga. Kau ingat restoran yang selalu kita datangi tiap minggu untuk makan malam? Itu restoran punya Papa."

Bibir Tsunayoshi terbuka. Matanya membulat penuh kekaguman.

"Kau ingat kalau Papa pergi seminggu tidak pulang? Pulang-pulang itu Papa mengantongi uang yang cukup untuk biaya hidup 5 tahunan. Mamamu bekerja bukan untuk cari uang. Pekerjaannya adalah hobinya."

Ketika Hitoka pulang, Tetsurou pundung ke pelukannya karena dikatai omega dan tak punya pekerjaan.

 **~o~o~**

 **Buat yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya omega, boleh search di gugel.**


	22. Ruang Obrolan Para Bapak

**Starring :** **MantanKacungBand**

 **Warning :** chatfic. sometimes in the future.

 **~o~o~**

 **Ruang Obrolan Para Bapak**

 **~o~o~**

 **[MantanKacung Band]**

 **Bayi bongsor** **piktor :** _HEY HEY HEY!_

 **Bayi bongsor piktor :** _Kalian bakal dateng acara reuni kan?_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Ya._

 **Master pianika :** _TENTU SAJA! AKU RINDU KALIAN!_

 **You :** _Sadar umur. Udah mulai ubanan masih aja jadi kaum alay._

 **Ba dum cess :** _Tetsurou, coba ingat-ingat yang masih suka lupa umur itu siapa._

 **Ba dum cess :** _Yang kemarin diomelin anaknya karena bikin istri khawatir karena telat pulang, padahal terlalu asyik nongkrongin arkade itu siapa ya...?_

 **You :** _Tapi aku gak alay di chat!_

 **Master pianika :** _Tsunayoshi sama Asami ikut juga?_

 **You :** _Yaiyalah. Tsuna kan alumni SMA kita juga. Kalau Asami dia jadi panitia._

 **You :** _Memangnya kenapa?_

 **Master pianika :** _Tsunayoshi belum punya pacar, kan?_

 **You :** _Dia menuruni keseriusanku. Mau langsung lamar aja katanya. Gak mau pacaran, dia._

 **Master pianika :** _Hajime katanya ingin berbesan denganmu._

 **Ba dum cess :** _?!_

 **You :** _Maaf, Hajime. Anakmu lebih tua dua tahun dari Tsuna. Dia gak akan mau sama yang lebih tua._

 **Ba dum cess :** _Kalau seumuran?_

 **You :** _Jangankan pacar, teman seumuran saja dia trauma. Gara-gara Reina nih._

 **Bayi bongsor piktor :** _BRO?! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN MALAIKAT KECILKU?!_

 **You :** _Malaikat kecilmu telah menjadi setan bagi kepolosan anakku._

 **Master pianika :** _Oo jadi dia mau yang lebih muda? Kaya papanya gitu?_

 **You :** _Yep._

 **Master pianika :** _Anakku aja gimana? Tiga tahun lebih muda, kan?_

 **You :** _...Tooru._

 **You :** _Kamu lupa anakmu itu laki?_

 **Master pianika :** _Enggak lupa sih. Siapa tahu aja mau._

 **Master pianika :** _Kalau gak mau. Yaudah aku bikin dedek cewek baru deh buat Hoshi._

 **You :** _...omfg._

 **You :** _Se-desperate itu kalian pengen jadiin Tsuna mantu?_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Ya siapa yang tidak mau? Dokter muda dan berdedikasi. Jadi pewaris utama ayahnya yang punya segudang harta pula._

 **You :** _Kalian ngincer yang terakhir, kan?_

 **Master pianika :** _Berani taruhan. Temen-temen kita pasti memburu Tsuna juga._

 **You :** _Aku akan mengunci Tsuna di rumah._

 **~o~o~**


	23. Ruang Obrolan Para Anak

**Starring :** **MantanKacungBand's** **kids**

 **Warning :** chatfic. sometimes in the future.

 **~o~o~**

 **Ruang Obrolan Para** **Anak**

 **~o~o~**

 **[Satan Spawns]**

 **Anak Alien :** _Kak Tsun_ _. Gantian ayah yuk?_

 **You :** _...Om Tooru ngapain lagi?_

 **Anak Alien :** _Masa tadi tiba-tiba bilang aku harus bisa buat kakak jatuh hati?_

 **You :** _...yalord._

 **Setan numero uno :** _HAHAHA!_

 **Anak Alien :** _Diem lu Rei. Berkaca deh. Bapak lu lebih parah._

 **Setan numero uno :** _Yaudah sih yang penting begonya Papa Kou gak nular ke aku._

 **Setan numero uno :** _*kak Rei. Ini kok Dedek Hoshi gak sopan banget sama aku? Hormatin dikit! Aku sama tuanya dengan si Tsuntsun lho!_

 **Anak Alien :** _Lu mah gak pantes dapet hormat._

 **You :** _Reina, sudah berapa milliar kali kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku TsunTsun?_

 **Asami Garami :** _Lah. Kak Tsuna kan emang tsuntsun?_

 **Asami Garami :** _Apalagi sama Papa._

 **You :** _Bukannya kebalik, ya?_

 **Asami Garami :** _Aku sih gak tsun. Emang Papa aja yang ngeselin. Jadi jarang kulihatkan kalau aku sayang Papa._

 **Asami Garami :** _Bukannya kakak yang sering gencatan senjata?_

 **You :** _Itu salah Papa, ya, bikin salah paham mulu._

 **Asami Garami :** _Iya sih._

 **Anak Alien :** _Yaudah Papanya biar buatku aja. Barter sama ayahku. Ok?_

 **Setan numero uno :** _Jadiin Om Tetsu mertua aja, Hoshi._

 **Anak Alien :** _Aku sama Asami dari lahir udah nyangkut di siblingzone. Gak bisa dan gak mau keluar. Lagian jarak umurnya juga lumayan._

 **Setan numero uno :** _Kan masih ada Tsuntsun._ _Jarak umur kalian lebih kecil._

 **Anak Alien :** _Gak lucu, Kak._

 **Setan numero uno :** _Lah siapa yang ngelawak? Aku serius._

[ **You** _removed_ **Setan numero** **uno** _from this chat]_

 **You :** _Tolong abaikan setan yang satu itu. Bakal kutabok pake stetoskop nanti. Dia suka kebiasaan._

 **Asami Garami :** _Udah lah kakak nikah sama Kak Reina aja!_

 **You :** _G._

 **You :** _Btw minion Om Hajime kok dari tadi read doang? Lagi sibuk?_

 **Kenta(ng) :** _Oh aku boleh gabung juga?_

 **Kenta(ng) :** _Habisnya nama grupnya 'Satan Spawn' alias anak setan._

 **Kenta(ng) :** _Aku pikir aku di sini cuma sebagai tim pengawas saja. Aku kan bukan anak setan._

 **You :** _Mentang-mentang bapaknya paling normal di antara semua._

 **You :** _Tuh, Hoshi, gantian ayah sama si Kentang aja. Lebih menguntungkan._

 **Kenta(ng) :** _Aku gak mau punya ayah ampas._

 **Anak Alien :** _Kenapa oh mengapa T.T_

 **~o~o~**

 **Iya, si Tsunayoshi ketularan kebiasaan bapaknya ngesave nomor kontak pake nama aneh. Itu yang buat grup juga dia btw.**

 **Oh iya. Untuk 'Running Minion' itu Ennoshita. Maaf baru dibalas :'**


	24. Ruang Obrolan Para Ibu

**Starring :** MantanKacungBand's wife

 **Warning :** chatfic. sometimes in the future.

 **~o~o~**

 **Ruang Obrolan Para** **Ibu**

 **~o~o~**

 **[Rumpi Tanpa Filtrasi]**

 **K Yukie :** _Hitoka, besok ikut reuni akbar?_

 **You :** _Iya._

 **K Yukie :** _Nanti bareng ya. Teman2ku banyak yang berhalangan hadir._

 **You :** _Sans kak. Nanti juga kita paling lama ngumpulnya sama anak OSIS sih._

 **Ami :** _Titip Tooru ya. Jangan sampe ganjen dia. Mantannya banyak di SMA kan?_

 **You :** _Gak usah khawatir mi. Kak Tooru sih ganjennya ke Kak Hajime._

 **K Yukie :** _HAHAHA._

 **Ami :** _Hitoka :(_

 **You :** _Iya, iya. Biar kuborgol nanti sama Hoshi biar dia bisa pantau ayahnya._

 **Arisa :** _Titip Kenta juga ya. Aku sama Hajime ada urusan ke luar kota._

 **K Yukie :** _Aman. Asal dia boleh jadi mantuku ya? Hahaha._

 **Arisa :** _Bisa aja nih si mbak. Bukannya Reina sama Kenta gak pernah akur toh? Kukira Reina naksir sulungnya Hitoka._

 **K Yukie :** _Dah capek nunggu, katanya. Biar kucomblangkan nanti. Siapa tahu mempan._

 **K Yukie :** _Ngebet nih masa dari kita semua gak ada satu pun yang jadi besan?_

 **You :** _Bfft._

 **You :** _Nanti ada yang jadi besan kok. Percaya deh._

 **K Yukie :** _Weleh-weleh. Si bungsu Asami naksir siapa nih?_

 **You :** _Dia sih masih ambisi ngejar jejak papanya. Kencan dengan angka mulu. Abangnya ganteng aja dia gak bisa nilai._

 **K Yukie :** _Masa Tsunayoshi_ _? Sama siapa? Reina dong? Yang cewek kan cuma anakku itu._

 **You :** _Ssst. Jangan spoiler ah. Haha._

 **K Yukie :** _Serius?! Lah si Tsuna gak keliatan naksir anakku!_

 **You :** _Gak keliatan, serius?_

 **You :** _Dari kecil Tsuna nempel terus sama Reina lho kak._

 **K Yukie :** _Wah untung besar ini. Hahahaha._

 **~o~o~**

Yukie Shirofuku-Koutarou. Arisa-Hajime. Ami-Tooru.


	25. Tujuh Belas November

**Starring :** Kuroo and Kenma

 **Warning :** uh...

 **~o~o~**

 **Tujuh Belas November**

 **~o~o~**

Aku menutup buku keramat setebal dosa, mengacak rambutku kesal. Tadi aku sedang menghafal istilah-istilah dari Bab Metabolisme, tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar. Mengganggu konsentrasi sekali!

Ini pukul 2 pagi. Siapa gerangan yang kurang kerjaan menghubungiku? _Spam_ pula?

 **Gameislayf :** _Hey._

 **Gameislayf :** _Hey._

 **Gameislayf :** _Hey._

Dan 14 pesan lain dari pengirim yang sama dengan bunyi pesan yang sama.

Ini anak kenapa, coba?

Dia tidak sedang bermain game horror dan butuh teman untuk mengobrol selama dia bermain lagi, kan?

 **You :** _Yo_. _Ada apa Ken?_

 **Gameislayf :** _Hey tayo, hey tayo!_

 **Gameislayf :** _Dia bis kecil ramah. Melaju, melambat, tayo selalu senang!_

Aku melirik tanggal di sudut layar. Tujuh belas November. Tujuh belas pesan. _Sweetseventeen, eh?_

Terima kasih lho, Kenma. Aku terhura.

 **You :** _I hate you._

 **~o~o~**

 **Sesuai dengan judul. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CING GARONG! WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!**

 **Dan untuk Kitsune857 yang jadi korban dan bertekad mengabaikan si saya selama seminggu. Aku sayang kamu. Eak.**


	26. Birthday fic!

**Bulan kemarin si Cing Garong ultah kan ya. Saia bikin ff ultah dia wkwk.**

 **Kuy langsung aja buka ff saya yang judulnya "Bittersweet Seventeen".**

 **Settingnya tak lama setelah sesi sharing OSIS di chapter 5 MK.**


End file.
